Konna Ni Chikaku De
by Vampiress-Kagome
Summary: A series Of Yaoi one shots with Various parings. Recently Reposted a better happier Version of Selfish. Warning first 2 or 3 oneshots are poorly written.
1. Foolish

_See my days are cold without you  
But I'm hurtin while im with you   
And though my heart can't take no more  
I keep on running back to you  
See my days are cold without you  
But I'm hurtin while im with you  
And though my heart can't take no more  
I keep on running back to you._

Naruto and Sasuke had been together for 3 years. Naruto can still remember their first date.

_Naruto and Sasuke arrived at a lavish Italian restaurant that went by the name of Arnones. Naruto and Sasuke were seated at a table and were handed menus. Naruto looked over the menu and say the prices._

"_What do you do for a living? I mean we've only just started dating but I'm curious."_

"_Let's just say I'm a business man." Sasuke said with a smile and Naruto smiled back._

_They went on many dates after that. They went shopping, on trips, Sasuke spoiled Naruto rotten, even bought him a pet fox. Their first months were as romantic and peaceful as anyone could wish for._

For a while things were great, but then still in their first year, things got hectic.

_Baby I don't know why ya treatin' me so bad  
You said you love me, no one above me  
And I was all you had  
And though my heart is eating for ya  
I can't stop crying  
I don't know how  
I allow you to treat me this way and still i stay._

Naruto sat on the couch the time was 1:35am and Sasuke still wasn't home. Naruto looked out the window and saw Sasuke pull into the drive way. As soon as Sasuke made it do the door Naruto pounced.

"Where were you?"

"Work."

"At 2 in the morning?" Naruto said highly doubting his answer.

"Why do you _always_ insist on doing this Naruto? Sasuke said annoyed.

"If you brought your ass home for once and didn't go creepin' I wouldn't have to!" Naruto said loosing his temper.

"Naruto I'm not _"creepin'"_ as you put it I was at work!"

"AT TWO IN THE DAMN MORNING!! Fuck you Uchiha I'm outta here." Naruto went to get his coat when a hand grabbed his wrist and turned him back around. "Let me the fuck go!" Sasukes grip only tightened. "Stop your hurting me!" Naruto said trying to pull his arm free. Sasuke pulled Naruto to his chest and capturing him in a kiss.

"I need you Naruto, please don't go." Sasuke whispered as they parted. A single tear fell down Naruto's face as Sasuke slowly led them to their bedroom shedding clothes along the way. No matter how bad Sasuke treated him he couldn't stop loving him.

_Baby I don't know why ya wanna do me wrong  
See when I'm home, I'm all alone  
And you are always gone  
And boy, you kno I really love you  
I can't deny  
I can't see how you could bring me to so many tears  
after all these years_

Naruto once again was sitting home but with his adoptive father Iruka, and twin brother Kyuubi, to keep him company as they waited for Sasuke to come home. He had been gone for three days, and only called once.

Naruto heard a car door close and ran to the door, and opened it to see Sasuke walking up to the house in the corner of his eye he could see someone in the car, a guy with long hair and pale eyes. Naruto could see that Sasuke was drunk by the slight sway in his walk and flush in his cheeks.

Naruto was about to speak when Iruka beat him to the punch. "Where the hell have you been Uchiha!?" Sasuke only rolled his eyes stopping just in front of the door.

"Well I'm here now." Sasuke said with a sigh.

"LEAVE!" Iruka yelled.

Naruto's eyes widened at what Iruka said. "No Sasuke! Stay! Please!" Sasuke continued to walk away. "DAD!" Naruto said tears running down his face. "LOOK WHAT YOU DID!"

Iruka only shook his head. "Naruto he's not good enough for you. Look what he's doing. He's driving you insane."

Naruto only ran to his bedroom slamming the door behind him.

Sasuke walked back to the car the man in the drivers seat poked fun. "Where have you been Uchiha?" he said imitating Iruka's voice.

Sasuke only glared as he got into the passenger seat. "Shut up Neji." Then Sasuke captured the driver in a quick as before he drove off.

_See my days are cold without you  
But I'm hurtin while im with you   
And though my heart can't take no more  
I keep on running back to you  
See my days are cold without you  
But I'm hurtin while im with you  
And though my heart can't take no more  
I keep on running back to you._

"FUCK YOU SASUKE!!" Naruto yelled while walking into the living room.

"What the FUCK is your problem Naruto! You complain that I'm always gone and I spend a whole day with you and now you bitch because I want to leave! Where the fuck are my car keys!" Sasuke yelled in frustration.

Naruto picked them up off of the dining room table, walked to the window closest to Sasuke and threw them out.

Sasuke snapped and picked up the lamp on the table and threw it at Naruto. Naruto ducked and it shattered on the wooden floor. "GET THE FUCK OUT I'M SURE NEJI'S WAITING!!" Naruto yelled.

"It's my damn house you get out!"

Naruto smacked Sasuke. Sasuke's head jerked with the force. Naruto glared and watched Sasuke pull back to hit him. Sasuke though, quickly came back to his senses and instead punched the wall next to him, grabbed his coat and walked out the door.

_I trusted you, I trusted you  
so sad, so sad  
what love will make you do  
all the things that we accept  
be the things that we regret  
too all of my ladies (ladies) feel me  
c'mon sing wit me_

A year after that argument, things were better but not exactly great. Naruto knew Sasuke still went to Neji but never said a word. Naruto lied in bed in a pair of boxers looking at a sleeping Sasuke, who had an arm over his eyes. Naruto knew Sasuke was cheating on him but he just couldn't leave.

He moved to sit on Sasuke waking him, and strateling his hips in the process.

"_See, when I get the strength to leave, you always tell me that you need me, and I'm weak cause I believe you, and I'm mad because I love you, so I stop and think that maybe, You can learn to appreciate me, then it all remains the same that, you ain't never gonna change."_

Naruto got up from Sasuke and grabbed a suitcase and began to pack Sasuke's things. "I may not be able to leave you. But you have no problem leaving me." Naruto told Sasuke while packing his things. Once done, he threw them by the bedroom door. "Get out!" Naruto threw a t-shirt and a pair of pants at Sasuke. "Take your shit and get out."

Sasuke was shocked to say the least. He had just gotten kicked out of his house after a year and a two and a half year relationship.

_See my days are cold without you  
But I'm hurtin while im with you  
And though my heart can't take no more  
I keep on running back to you   
See my days are cold without you  
But I'm hurtin while im with you  
And though my heart can't take no more  
I keep on running back to you_

After two days of being without Sasuke Naruto started to realize Sasuke was going to come back, he did kick him out of him own home. Naruto was starting to fell bad as well but after he looked back on all the things Sasuke did to him he knew they shouldn't be together.

Naruto went to their bedroom and began to pack his own things. He was sure Iruka would let him stay with him for a while. He had more than enough money to take care of himself.

Naruto changed into a pair on K.C. jeans, and a tight red wife beater. He grabbed his black shades off the dresser, threw the duffel bag over his shoulder, and walked to the door. He opened it and was shocked to see Sasuke standing there.

_Baby why you hurt me leave me and desert me  
Boy I gave you all my heart  
and all you do is tear it up.  
Looking out my window  
knowing that I should go,_

He looked at Sasuke with hard eyes that soon softened at the look of pure misery in his eyes. "Me and Neji are over."

Naruto only turned his gave away and repositioned the bag on his shoulder. Sasuke gently removed the bag from Naruto's shoulder that Naruto caught in his hands; he then removed the shades from his eyes. Naruto looked into those onyx eyes, and saw pure sincerity, something he hadn't seen since their first date.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto into a hug, Naruto's resolve broke, he dropped the bag and returned his hug ten fold. "I'm sorry." Sasuke whispered.

'_Maybe he did change this time; we can have our happy ending.' _Naruto thought sadly.

_Even when I pack my bags  
this something always hold me back._

Sasuke released Naruto and went in for a kiss. Naruto turned, and lowered his head making Sasuke kiss his temple. Sasuke frowned; Naruto picked up his bag and walked passed Sasuke.

'_Then again happy endings are only for stories that haven't finished yet.'_

**I hope you liked this. The song was Ashanti's foolish. I did this one-shot as a time filler. I'm waiting for my beta to get my next chapter back to me. Well anyway more One-Shots will be added. A few will be lemons, most will be SasuXNaru. I might throw in some ItachiXHaku for the people that liked it in my fic. Anyway tell me what you think please review. Oh and Sorry for any mistakes!**


	2. Freekum Dress

**Summary:**_After his friends tell him he needs to get laid Naruto goes all out to get Sasuke's attention. Of course considering it's Naruto it's not gonna be that hard._

**Disclaimer:**Don't Own Naruto or the Song, Just the really random one-shot.

"Naruto you are so freakin stressed." Kiba said as he laid his head on his long term boyfriend Neji's lap.

"Just a little, nothing a little R&R can't cure." Naruto said while flopping in the seat next to the couple, and sipping on a Pepsi. Sasuke had to work late today so he called Kiba and Neji over to keep him company.

"Naruto when's the last time you and Sasuke had sex?" Kiba asked while Neji ran his finger through his hair.

"Well with Sasuke in charge of his family's business and all he's busy and I don't want to get in the way and all."

"Naruto." Kiba whined.

"A month but I mean he's busy and-"

Kiba say up and gave Naruto a scrutinizing stare. "Do you still have that red hair dye, and make up from this passed Halloween?"

"Yeah why?" Naruto asked not liking the gleam in his friend's eyes.

Kiba stood and grabbed Naruto hand and headed to the bathroom. "Naruto we are going to completely make you over. Neji give us some music, and turn in up ALL the way."

Neji stood and went over to the stereo and placed in a random CD and turned it up all the way.

"To be or not to be? Not!" Kiba said the first line as he set to the task of preparing Naruto. He grabbed the red hair dye and began to put it on the tips of Naruto's hair. He spent about 20 minuets working on his hair and was extremely satisfied with the results. He dragged Naruto to his bedroom and began going through his clothes.

Naruto looked in the mirror at his hair, his once golden blond hair was now a dark almost blood red at the tips, and had the same color highlights thrown randomly throughout his hair, and was combed out to brush against shoulders, and lightly gelled to help fight against the natural spike of his hair. "What did you do to my hair?" Naruto asked shocked.

"GOT IT!" Kiba sang happily as he pulled the clothes out of the closet. He quickly removed Naruto of all his clothes including his boxers, and placed the clothes that he retrieved on him before he could comprehend what was happening. Kiba placed him in front of a full length mirror. "What do you think?"

"I look…okay I guess." Naruto had on a wide sleeve red kimono top that stopped right above his belly button; it was lined in a black silk. The front was set like a corset back and the strings were only slightly drawn showing off Naruto's abs. He had on a pair of tight black jeans, that left no room for boxers, and rode low on his hips, showing a 'V' and revealing a small blond happy trail(1).

"Good cause we still have more to go." Kiba said with a smile.

Kiba pushed Naruto to the bed so he could grab the remaining things to add to his attire. He returned with the remaining items, and placed them next to Naruto on the bed. He grabbed a red leather choker that was about a inch and a half wide and had the word 'UCHIHA' in black jagged letters written around it, It had a few stings a loose leather on it to make it easy to put on and remove. Kiba tied it around Naruto's neck.

He grabbed the red eye shadow and told Naruto to close his eyes, and placed the makeup on the boy's eyelids. Naruto opened his eyes and watched as Kiba grabbed black eyeliner. Kiba carefully lined Naruto's eyes and smiled as Naruto's blue eyes stood out even more. Kiba grabbed the final item, a black bracelet that had a thin chain connecting it to ring, that had rubies placed throughout it. The bracelet once belonged to Naruto's mother, but she gave it to him as a gift. Kiba grabbed Naruto and placed him in front of the mirror again and was extremely happy with his answer.

"I look…damn." Naruto said to lost to form words.

"NEJI COME LOOK!" Kiba yelled to his boyfriend. Said boy soon entered to room, and Naruto faced him. He was fighting of a nosebleed he could feel coming.

"You look…" Neji could only stare.

"Okay that's enough Neji." Kiba said not liking the way he was looking at his friend. "Naruto my friend, you are most definitely getting laid in this outfit." Kiba said as he walked with him to the front door. "All you have to do is go to his job, and then it's a sure in." Kiba went to push him out the door.

"I ain't ready yet Wait!" Naruto walked over to a mirror "Let me fix my hair."

Naruto walked back to the door and was on his way, thinking of the song that was playing during his make over.

_I think I'm ready  
Been locked up in the house too long  
It's time to get it  
Cause once again he's out doing wrong._

Naruto thought about the many nights he went without Sasuke sleeping next to him, or Sasuke being there to fulfill his needs, and how tense it made him. Kiba obviously knew Naruto better then he was given credit for.

_And my girls are so real  
Said it's been a minute since I had some  
He's been acting up  
But he won't be the only one._

That's why Kiba had went into makeover mode. He wanted to let his friend know the pleasures Naruto was sure he felt every night, and if not night definitely in the morning.

_Cause when they act whoa  
That's when you put it on  
Get'em uptight  
This is yo song  
Pop out yo back  
Time to impress  
Pull out yo Freekum Dress._

Naruto put his thumb into his pant loops, pulling them down slightly and continued on his walk. Naruto knew he was very good looking he just never realized what a little makeup, a change of cloths and some jewelry could do to a person.

_Put cha freekum dress on  
Ooh Ooh O  
Every woman got one  
Ooh Ooh O  
Shut it down  
Put a top on  
Roll out the big guns  
And put ya freekum dress on._

Naruto was soon on more popular streets as he neared Sasukes working establishment. Even though it was dark out the moon still shined giving a natural glow. Naruto saw men and women alike turn and watch him as he walked. He could feel the undressing him with their eyes.

"DAMN!" he heard a man say as he walked past. Naruto only smiled and continued his walk. Naruto snuck a look at the man out of the corner of his eye and saw a small but noticeable bulge in his pants. Naruto let out a small laugh.

_Soon as you saw me  
Turned on by how the dress was fitting right  
Short and backless  
See my silhouette in the moonlight  
Such an attraction  
Keep telling me how my outfit's so nice  
Little do he know, ha  
My man gon take it off tonight_

Naruto made it to Sasuke's office building. He walked through the revolving doors and was people with their husbands or wives preparing to leave. He saw the men look at him and he couldn't help but smile as he realized they were probably starting to question their sexual preference.

_All the ladies  
Who ain't get all dressed up in yo dresses and yo bestest  
With no reason, then get ready to freak 'em, freak 'em_

Hey it wasn't Naruto's fault that they didn't know how to keep up with their men and keep 'em interested. Naruto just so happened to the type of person to have friends to do it for him.

_When you put it on it's an invitation  
When they play yo song  
Get on up and shake it  
Looking at yo back yo don't have to waste it  
Spin it all around and take it to the ground_

Naruto entered the elevator at pushed the number '24' the floor he knew Sasuke's office was held. He walked to his office and saw that the door was open. He leaned against the doorframe as he watched Sasuke type and speak on the cell phone and just waited for him to notice.

"No Itachi, the papers are under the name Chidori. No. Well what the hell was I supposed to call them, a piece of shit?" Naruto smirked at Sasuke's sucky attempt of a joke. Naruto tired of waiting knocked on the wall to get his attention.

Sasuke looked up. "Damn it Itachi its 12o'clock I need…to…I'll call you back." Sasuke closed his cell phone and looked at Naruto. "You. Look So. Fuckable."

"Good that's what I was going for." Naruto said while stepping into the room closing and locking the door behind him.

_When you put it on it's an invitation  
When they play yo song  
Get on up and shake it  
Looking at yo back yo don't have to waste it  
Spin it all around and take it to the ground_

Sasuke walked up to Naruto who backed up until he was against the wall a playful glint to his eyes. Sasuke smirked and captured Naruto in a soul searing kiss. _'About Damn Time!!' _Naruto thought as he was lowered to the ground where he and Sasuke soon spent countless hours making love, amply making up for lost time.

_Ladies, looky here  
When you been with cha man for a long time  
Every now and then  
You got to go in the back of that closet and pull out that freekum dress  
Ooh Ooh  
I got my freekum dress on_

**Here goes another one-shot to add to the list. The song that was used was Beyonce's Freekun Dress. I really don't know why I chose that song, but I guess it was a spur of the moment. Anyway please review and Thank you to those who read. Oh and please Review and I'm sorry for any mistakes tat may be in here.**


	3. This Body That Loves You

**A/N:** Okay I got a request for an **ITAC/HAKU** fic like forever ago but my computer was messed up and I was using my aunts but she doesn't let me post my work up at her house, which is stupid. Anyway this one-shot will have a **LEMON, **meaning hot sweaty** MAN SEX** and if you **DON'T LIKE IT** well the **TURN BACK**, cause I could really care less about your bitching and moaning.

**Summary:** _These are the hands that'll touch you. These are the lips that'll kiss you. These are the arms that'll hold you. This is the body that loves you. Come get the body that loves you._

**THIS BODY THAT LOVES YOU**

Haku Stepped out of the shower smelling of Raspberries. He dried is long brown almost black hair as he headed to the bedroom. 5 year anniversary and he had no clue what he was supposed to wear.

He grabbed a pair of black low-rise jeans, not even bothering with boxers or a shirt. He combed and brushed his hair until it shined and proceeded to get the house ready for his boyfriends' arrival.

Itachi pulled up to the house and got out of the car, placing a velvet box into his pocket. He walked to the door and flicked on the light switch…once…twice…and a third time. Weren't the lights supposed to turn on?

If he wasn't an Uchiha he would've jumped when the dozens upon dozens of candles suddenly ignited throughout the entire downstairs. He looked down to see a rose petal trail leading throughout the house. He followed the trail which lead into the kitchen and to the table which held contained a bowl of dark chocolate (1) covered strawberries.

Itachi smirked at the sight. Haku loved strawberries, and always told Itachi that h tasted like dark chocolate which he didn't like much but put up with it because Itachi did. Itachi picked up a strawberry and bit into it savoring how the two tastes clashed yet still melded together perfectly. He continued eating the strawberry as he continued to follow the trail.

He ended up in the entertainment room which was connected to the living room, the trail led to the stereo which had a note attached to it. _'Press Play'_ Itachi did as the note said, and rolled his eyes at what played.

_Love Sensual physical love_

_Is waiting here for you_

_Will you unleash my desire?_

Seriously where did Haku find his music? Better yet, who the hell came up with these songs? Itachi continued on the trail mildly disappointed when he finished his strawberry. He ended up in the living room, which now looked like a bedroom. A large king size bed placed in the middle surrounded by pick, whit, and red rose petals, and the room smelled of raspberries.

Itachi watched as Haku appeared around the corner, he wore a pair of black pant the rode low on his hips, a matching bracelet and necklace set, which was leather about an inch in width with the Uchiha crest in the middle. He had on purple eye shadow, and his hair held in a high ponytail.

_These are the hands that'll touch you  
These are the lips that'll kiss you  
These are the arms that'll hold you  
So come get this body that loves you  
Oh how my heart does miss you  
_

Haku gently grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. Itachi returned the kiss with equal, if not greater passion. And Haku pulled back and looked Itachi in the eyes. He smiled at what he saw, love and lust, but mostly love.

Haku back away closer to the bed and Itachi followed forward. Right before they made contact, Haku switched places with Itachi making Itachi the one to fall onto the bed. Itachi scooted closer to the head bored, as Haku crawled closer to him.

Haku gently remove Itachi's shirt. Haku captured Itachi in another kiss. Haku slid his hand up Itachi's arms, lacing their fingers together. He released his hands and trailed kisses down his chiseled chest to the rim of his pants.

Itachi closed his eyes and basked in the feeling of being loved, and covered in kisses. His eyes half opened hen he felt his pants and boxers being removed. Haku gently grabbed His erection and began to stroke him. Itachis' eyes once again closed as Haku began to pump his erection.

_Love  
Stroke me so gently my love_

Haku watched as Itachi's face flushed slightly just by a simple touch and smirked. He repositioned himself and took Itachi into his mouth.

_I love it when you mmmmm...  
Will you unleash my desire?  
_

All Itachi could do was moan and arch into the hot moist cavern that was his, and his alone. Itachi looked down at what Haku was doing and let out another moan. Haku moaned around the erection, and Itachi's eyes rolled into his head. He tried to thrust upward but Haku Held his hips down, along the tattoos (2) that now had Hakus name under one, and his own, Itachi, under the other.

Haku removed his mouth and blew on the head sending a visible shiver throughout Itachi's body. Itachi Suddenly reached down and grabbed Haku by his ponytail and pulled him into a kiss. The sudden action caused Haku to flinch, and tightly grasp Itachi's erection making him moan into the kiss.

_Baby my heart's achin  
My body longs for you  
Candlelight and wine are waiting  
Create the mood for  
Undress me  
Slowly_

Itachi wanted to feel that hair running through his fingers like water. He pulled the band until it snapped causing Haku's hair to form a curtain around them. He laced one of his hands into his hair and used the other to help him sit up. He gently nipped at Haku's bottom lip asking permission for an entrance he was always granted.

Haku's senses were invaded by the taste of Itachi. He no longer knew up from down or left from right. All he knew was this was like their firs time all over and he was loving every single moment of it. He didn't fight or argue as Itachi Rolled them over so he was now on bottom, all he knew was he was enjoying himself more than he should be allowed.

Itachi removed the choker from Haku's neck and kissed his way from his mouth to his jaw to his neck. He gently nipped at the spot that was close the base of his neck that always got a response from Haku that he loved. Haku took a sharp intake of breath and bared more of his neck for Itachi's assault.

Itachi moved his hands down Haku's sides and rested his hands on him hips while he rubbed his thumbs along Haku's side. He never quite understood why Haku liked that but whenever Itachi would Itachi would touch his sides he would moan and arch up slightly. He could really care less why, all he knew was he like the reaction it got from his lover.

Itachi began to Kiss down Haku's body cause the boy to arch into his touches.

_(These are the hands that'll touch you)  
I want to kiss you all over  
Is that okay?_

Itachi Removed Haku's pants and wasn't to surprised when he saw that he wasn't wearing any boxers. Itachi kissed from the base of Haku's erection to the tip. He took the tip into his mouth and gently sucked. He smirked at the sound of Haku hitched breath. He slowly engulfed the entire member into his mouth and began to suck.

Haku desperately wanted to feel more, but the way Itachi's mouth worked around him he couldn't for coherent speech. A low almost silent "Oh god" escaped his mouth. He was so close he could feel it boiling in the pit of his stomach.

His breath began to come in short pants. Itachi saw this and removed his mouth with a 'pop'. Haku's breath was irregular and rigged. Haku realized Itachi was looking for something, he realized what it was and stuck his hand under a pillow and pulled out raspberry scented lube.

"Whats with all the raspberries?" Itachi asked as he coated his fingers and erection.

"I have a new fetish, sue me." Haku answered with a smirk. Haku arched as Itachi inserted his fingers.

_(These are the lips that'll kiss you)  
We embrace...  
Skin to skin_

Haku was once again moaning as Itachi thrust his fingers in and out. Itachi smirked at how easy it was to keep Haku's mouth shut. He removed his fingers and was reprimanded by a moan of disapproval that was soon replaced with a deep moan of pleasure as he hit his sweet spot.

Haku saw whit as Itachi entered him. Now how many times they made love it always felt so good. Itachi began to thrust slowly in and out of Haku, Haku was so tight now matter how many times they did it in one day he remained as tight as day one.

_(these are the arms that'll hold you)  
Hold me  
Oh baby  
My bodies arched for you_

Haku arched off the bed as Itachi's thrust became faster and he began to hit his spot with more and more accuracy. Haku was pulled up to sit in Itachi's lap, Haku wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck and Itachi began to thrust, if possible, even faster.

"Please…harder…faster." Haku practically begged Itachi.

Itachi complied and began to thrust harder and faster. "So fucking…tight" Itachi moaned out.

"Oh god…Oh god." Haku met Itachi thrust for thrust he was so close he could feel it, burning like liquid fire. "Itachi…I'm so close."

_(come get this body that loves you)  
Come here  
I've missed you so much  
I forgot how good it could feel_

Itachi was just as close as Haku if not closer. "Oh my fucking god Haku, You're so fucking good."

Haku threw his head back and let out a loud yell of "ITACHI!" as his mind shattering orgasm rocked his body. His muscles spasmed and he continued to rock against Itachi. The sudden clenching of Haku's muscles was all he needed and Itachi followed not even a second after Haku. They rode out their orgasm together as they fell next to each other onto the bed

. _(oh how my heart does miss you)  
Please make love to me  
(come get the body that loves you)_

As Haku lied their cover in sweat and trying to regain his lost breaths, Itachi dug in the pocket of his pants on the floor and pulled out a small velvet box. Haku rolled onto his side, still slightly out of breath and look ad Itachi curiously.

"What's that?"

Itachi rolled over onto his side and showed the box to Haku who took the box and red the outside aloud. "Always and forever." He opened te box and saw a ring that held an amethyst stone in the middle. And the top of the in side read "Will you marry me?"

Haku's dropped the box in his state of shock. And looked at Itachi eyes slightly watering.

"Are you serious?"

Itachi picked up the box and took the ring out and placed in to Haku's finger. "Only if you'll have me."

Haku smiled and a tear rolled down his cheek. "Yes…YES!" Haku grabbed Itachi into an unsuspecting hug. "Yes, yes I'll marry you."

Itachi lied back with Haku still on his chest and pulled the cover over top of them. Haku smiled as he allowed the thought of him and Itachi becoming one and the sound of his heartbeat lull him to sleep.

**(1)In my fic when Itachi and Haku first have sex Haku thinks that Itachi tastes like Dark chocolate, and so I decided to put it into this one-shot.**

**(2)In my fic Itachi has a Tattoo of two pistols starting right above his hips and going down to disappear below his pant line. I just thought that he would be suckered into getting his and Haku's name under each one. So that's why I did that.**

_**Okay the song that was used was Janet Jackson's This Body That Loves you, I cut a lot of parts from it though.**_


	4. Only Death Can Keep Me From You

**A/N:** Okay a friend asked me to write her a Sasu/Itac one-shot, because the ones she came across she didn't really like to much. So I warn you now, the fic will have **UCHIHA-CEST** it's **ITA/SASU** their will be a **LEMON, **meaning hot sweaty** MAN SEX** and If you **DON'T LIKE IT** well the **TURN BACK**, cause I could really care less about your bitching and moaning.

**Summary:** _"Your relationship is absolutely despicable, you are and Uchiha, not some low class scum. I should disown you for what you have done, instead I will send you to America and you are to NEVER come back." Sasuke's world shattered around him. His brother, his LOVER was being sent away. _

**ONLY DEATH CAN KEEP ME FROM YOU**

Sasuke walked into the house, after a long boring day at Kohona High. They say your senior year is supposed be your best year…yeah right. Sasuke started on his way to his brothers room, Itachi was 25 so he didn't really live there he just stayed the night a lot, which Sasuke had no complaint about.

He was about to go into his room until he heard his fathers voice. He sounded upset, he was probably mad that Itachi had missed the meeting this morning. Sasuke smirked at the reason for Itachi's absence, it was definitely worth it. Sasuke put his ear against the door to listen to what his father was yelling about.

He heard the sound of skin hitting skin of a powerful blow. "Your relationship is absolutely despicable, you are and Uchiha, not some low class scum. I should disown you for what you have done, instead I will send you to America and you are to NEVER come back." Sasuke's world shattered around him. His brother, his LOVER was being sent away.

'_How did he even find out? We hid it from everyone, even our best friends.'_ Sasuke continued to listen to his father.

"I'm sure you're wondering how I found out," Sasuke heard something hit the floor. "You brother left the ring out on the table. How idiotic, to be caught by something so simple." Sasuke hands instantly flew to his ring finger. Itachi had givin him the ring as a gift for his 17th birthday. On the inside was engraved _'And Only Death Can Keep Me From You'_

Itachi had a ring similar; the only difference was what was engraved on the inside of his. _'Forever Brothers, Forever Lovers…'_ Sasuke heard footsteps approaching the door he stepped back until his back connected with the wall behind him. His eyes began to water, something they hadn't done since the death of his mother when he was 8.

He looked into the eyes of his enraged father; he didn't know what he was supposed to do. He looked past him to Itachi who was packing his things for the trip that was inevitable.

Itachi slightly flinched at the sound of Sasuke getting hit then falling to the floor, but he never stopped his packing he just listened what went on.

"The only reason I'm not sending you away instead is because you are young enough to be cured, Itachi is to far gone." Sasuke looked up at his father confused; he spoke to him as if loving his brother was some type of disease.

"You are to go to mandatory therapy, and you are never to have contact with him again unless it is in my presence. You have 15 minuets to help him pack then you are to go to your room until I tell you otherwise." With that he walked away downstairs probably to make plans for Itachi departure, and a place for him to stay until the trip could be made.

Sasuke slowly stood from his stop on the floor and walked into his brothers' room, he grabbed his hand that was about the place another shirt into the suitcase hand moved to stand in front of him. "You can't go; you swore that we would be together forever."

Itachi yanked his hand back from his brothers' grasp, and continued to pack as if he was never there in the first place. "Itachi listen to me I'm not going to let you go!" Sasuke yelled while knocking the suitcase onto the floor. "Just because father doesn't approve doesn't mean anything! We can run away together! You don't have to go! PLEASE!" Tears soon found their way onto his face as he looked his lover in the eye.

Itachi wrapped his arms around his brother, and action reserved just for him. "Kakete yukeru kara."(1) Itachi whispered into Sasuke's ear. Then pulled away and continued to pack as Sasuke left his room and returned to his own.

$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$

Sasuke lied awake in his bed unable to sleep knowing his lover was soon going to be thousands of miles away. Sasuke rolled over at the sound of a vibrating phone. It was a text message. _'Be ready in 20 minuets.'_ Sasuke looked at the clock. In 20 minuets was when his dad always went to the bathroom, which gave him a time frame of 5 minuets to get out of the house.

Sasuke quickly packed a few pairs of clothes, and grabbed all the cash he had saved up from gifts and random money he had been given money from his father. It was more than enough to last he and Itachi for a year. He looked back at the clock and saw it was time he looked out the window and saw a car pull up with the lights of.

He threw the bag over his shoulders and headed down stairs. He got to the front door and he heard the bathroom door open. That was definitely shorter than 5 minuets. He heard foot steps heading downstairs. He quickly opened the door and closed it as quietly as possible behind him.

He started on his way to the car when the door flew open behind him. He looked back to see his enraged father looking at him. His father began to run towards him. Sasuke stared for a few seconds until instincts told him to run. He ran to the car as fast as his leg would carry him. He tripped but didn't fall but it gave his dad the leverage he needed. He reached the car but before he could open the door he was grabbed roughly from behind.

"NO! LET ME GO!!! ITACHI HELP!!!" Sasuke thrashed wildly trying to free himself from his fathers grasp but it was useless he was being dragged back to the house. "ITACHI PLEASE!!" Tears threatened to fall once again but he absolutely refused to cry in front his father.

The sound of a car door opening was music to Sasukes ears. He fell harshly to the ground when his father released him out of shock. He looked at his father to see blood going down the side of his lip. Sasuke stood up and took a few steps backwards towards the car.

"Get into the car." Itachi commanded he nodded and began to go to the car.

"Don't," he stopped I his tracts. "Don't you dare get into that car Sasuke. As your father I demand you listen to me and don't get into the car."

Sasuke's hand that was reaching for the car door lowered to his side and he turned to face his father.

"And as your lover I'm telling you to get into the car and don't listen to him." Sasuke hesitated for a few moments but opened the car door and got into the car closing the door.

Itachi glared towards his father, who glared back with equal if not greater strength. "You will not take my son away and taint him."

"And I will not allow you to turn my lover against me." Itachi turned and headed towards the car.

"Don't think you'll get away with this."

"America is a big place, with many places abandoned, I think I will." With that Itachi got into the car drove away.

&&&&&&&&&&

Sasuke lied in the hotel bed, daydreaming. He heard the bathroom door open and watched Itachi exit with only a towel adorning his waist and another towel being used to dry his hair. Itachi looked over to Sasuke and smirked at the sight before him. His lover lied on the bed in nothing but a pair of black silk boxers to cover him.

He walked over and leaned over him. "And exactly what are you staring at with glazed over eyes?" Itachi smirked at Sasuke as he turned his head away and a barely noticeable blush covered his cheeks. Itachi gently grabbed his chin and turned his head back towards him and captured his lips in a tinder kiss.

Sasuke returned the kiss, and granted Itachi the entrance he asked by a gentle nip to the lip. Sasuke let out a soft sigh of content and slowly pulled away from the kiss. Itachi crawled on to Sasuke straddling him. Itachi leaned forward and captured Sasuke in another kiss, searching that moist cavern that tasted of Carmel, Sasukes secret weakness.

Itachi followed an invisible trail from Sasuke's lips, down his jaw, to his neck where he nipped, kissed, and sucked drawing delectable moans from his mouth. Itachi began to crawling down further, capturing one of Sasukes nipples in his mouth drawing a moan from his mouth. He sucked and nipped at the nipple, while tweaking and pulling the other to a bud.

Sasuke arched into Itachi causing their erections to meet, drawing a moan from the pair. Itachi continued to kiss his way down leaving a burning sensation where ever his lip touched. He pulled at the elastic waistband of Sasuke's boxers with his teeth letting it snap back onto Sasuke. He hooked a finger on each side and pulled them down tossing them onto the floor with he long forgotten towel.

Itachi grasped the prod erection of his lover and slowly began to pump him. Itachi rubbed the head with thumb, coating it in pre-cum. He leaned forward and captured the head of his erection in his mouth

"More." it was barely a whisper but itachi heard it loud and clear. He engulfed Sasuke's entire erection. Sasuke threw his head back and opened his mouth slightly as a gasp escaped his mouth. Itachi bobbed his head up and down. He massaged Sasukes balls as he continued is ministration.

"Oh god Itachi…more please…more." Sasuke rasped out between gasps. Itachi removed himself from Sasuke with a 'pop' and searched for something to use as lube. He saw a small bottle of lotion and grabbed it. He coated his fingers and inserted them into Sasuke's entrance.

Sasuke arched off the bed at the feeling of being penetrated. He grabbed onto the cover until his knuckles were white. "Deeper…harder…please." Sasuke moaned out. Itachi stuck something deep inside of Sasuke causing him to arch in what had to be a painful way.

Itachi removed his fingers and quickly replaced them with his coated and weeping cock. Itachi began to thrust in and out of Sasuke at a teasing pace. Causing Sasuke to wring the blankets for all their worth. "Please Itachi…harder…faster…deeper." Sasuke said while meeting Itachi for each agonizingly slow thrust.

Itachi speed up his thrusts and began a relentless pounding into Sasuke. Sasuke Threw his head back. "Oh god Itachi." Itachi grabbed Sasuke's neglected member and began to pump him in tune with his thrusts.

Itachi leaned forward and began to bite and suck at Sasukes neck. Sasuke threw his head back baring more for Itachi to devour.

"Oh god Itachi…I'm gonna oh god." Sasuke threw his head back in a silent scream as his orgasm finally came and caused his muscles to spasm. Itachi clenched his teeth around Sasukes neck as his orgasm soon followed.

Itachi collapsed next to Sasuke on the bed. Itachi lied there catching his breath as Sasuke cuddled into him. "I love you Itachi."

"I love you too Sasuke."

The two fell asleep in each others arms allowing the afterglow to wear off leaving them exhausted.

&&&&&&&&

Itachi woke to the sound of the T.V. turning on.

"Isn't a little early for T.V?" Itachi groaned out as he rolled over to face Sasuke who was sitting up remote in hand.

"It's 12:45, it's late enough." Sasuke continued to flick channels until something caught his attention.

"…In unrelated news, a 17 year old boy was kidnapped by his brother late last night." A picture of Itachi and Sasuke appeared onto the screen. "This is a picture of the suspect and his hostage If any one knows the whereabouts' of these two please call-" Itachi grabbed the remote from Sasuke and turned the T.V. off.

"We have to get out of here."

**TBC**

**(1) Kakete yukeru kara: **I'll run away with you.

**No lyrics in this one The person that requested it didn't want any so I didn't put any. Umm I hope you enjoyed it and this'll probably turn into a mini series or something I dunno depends. But please review and I hope u enjoyed it! And sorry for any mistakes!**


	5. Happy BirthdayHET

**A/N:** Okay someone asked me to write a **NARU/SAKU/HINA** fic and I warn you now I have **NEVER** even **THOUGHT** of this pairing so this is an absolute **FIRST**. So in fair warning this fic will contain a **LEMON.** A **THREESOME. **

**_AND FOR FUTURE REFERANCE THE ONLY TIME I'M GONNA DO A HET PAIRING IN THESE ONE-SHOTS, IS IF THE PERSON THAT WANTED THIS ASKS FOR IT OKAY? S DON'T ASK ME TO DO ONE, U HAE TO FIND THEM AND ASK 'EM. SORRY! _**

**__**

**__**

**__**

Naruto sat on his bed in his room waiting for his girlfriend of 4 years to come home finally. Today was Naruto's 24 birthday and she said she had a killer surprise for him when she got home which really got Naruto excited, the only problem was she wasn't there yet.

Naruto let out another sigh and went into the kitchen to fix him something to drink. He found a can of coke in the fridge. He walked out of the kitchen while drinking his soda.

"Hey Naruto."

Naruto took in a deep breath and began choking. When the voice came out of no where.

"What the –chough- hell Sakura, you damn near –cough- gave me a –wheeze- heart attack." Naruto managed to get out between coughs and wheezes

"Oh sorry Naruto. I thought you were expecting me? And what are you wearing? You need to change! We're going out for a bit for your birthday! Club gear and don't forget the hair glitter again." She ordered after seeing that her boyfriend wasn't going to die anytime soon. She was incredibly nervous about the surprise later on tonight. If everything went well they may add a bit more happiness into Naruto's life.

Naruto just rolled his eyes at his bossy girlfriend, used to it after all the years he's known her. If she didn't boss him around he would me worried. He had gotten used to her aggressiveness over the years. And It also reassured him that she still cared and was over Sasuke.

Sasuke had found love in the arms of another. He'd broken up with Sakura viscously in front of they're friends when she had refused to let go of him. He'd left with Shikamaru before Sakura started crying. He'd never been able to stand seeing a girl cry. Especially not one he'd known for years. Naruto had wrapped her in his arms and let her cry herself out. He'd taken her to his home and looked after her as her heart shattered. He'd stayed by her for weeks after that keeping her spirits up and making sure that she knew that life went on.

Sakura stepped out of the bathroom dressed in a short blood red crop top, and a pair of tight black jeans that clung to her hips like a lover. She'd painted her nails hot rod red, and lined her bottle green eyes in a black eyeliner and red eye shadow. Somehow none of the red clashed with her cherry blossom pink hair. It was a mystery that he had yet to figure out. But one look at her and his mind did a nose dive into the gutter. Almost immediately he felt flushed and realized that his cock was beginning to strain against his leather pants.

Hoping to spare himself from any embarrassment he quickly turns back to the mirror. If Sakura had already done her makeup nothing he could say would convince her to spend the night at home in bed with him. And truth be told as his body calmed down he was starting to look forward to whatever his love had planned for him tonight. He'd always loved dancing. He realized with a jolt he had no idea where they were going tonight.

Naruto quickly pulled his blue fishnet shirt over his head and headed downstairs. He grabbed his keys and turned to Sakura. "Ready to go."

Sakura looked up. "Yeah-no." Sakura frowned.

"What?" Naruto asked totally and utterly confused.

"Glitter?"

"Glit-oh hell no! I'm not putting it on Sakura!"

"Oh yes you are." She stated.

"Oh no I'm not, it's my birthday not yours I dress how I want. Get over it."

Sakura pulled out her puppy eyes. "Please?"

"No." Naruto turned and headed out the door.

"NO! Hey you're supposed to listen to me!" Naruto kept head towards the car. "HEY! You don't even know where we're going!" Sakura yelled after him.

"Then come on and tell me where the hell we're going." Naruto yelled back to his girlfriend before getting into his car.

$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$

20 minuets later they were pared outside of a club that looked like they weren't even open. Naruto stepped out of the car and over to help Sakura out of the car, something that wasn't necessary but a subconscious action Naruto did.

"Where the hell are we?" Naruto looked around for a sign to at least give him the area.

"Don't think to hard you might get a headache, now come on" Sakura grabbed Naruto's hand and dragged him into the club. They headed down a hall, made a right headed known another hall, then through a door which lead to some stairs to a door where a man stood out of.

Sakura looked the man up and down as he looked at her expectantly. Sakura suddenly perked up as if she just remembered something. "Debauchery." She said happily. The ma opened the door, and the couple entered. They walked through an extremely short hallway and Naruto whispered to Sakura.

"Sakura where the hell are we?" Sakura opened a door and outrageously loud music began to play.

"Naruto my wonderful caring boyfriend, welcome to club Debauchery." Sakura said with a smile and pulled Naruto inside door slamming shut behind them.

&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&

To say Naruto had fun was definitely the understatement of the century. Naruto was buzzing he was so hyped. But after three shot, 4 martinis, a beer, and a Bloody Mary, who wouldn't be buzzing. Naruto flopped on the barstool with a big smile on his race. He was deciding on what to order to drink when a tug on his arm interrupted him.

"Come on Naruto I have a surprise." Naruto went with the pull of his girlfriend. She pulled him up a flight of stairs located near the back. They walked past a few rooms before Sakura threw open a door and tugged Naruto in slamming the door behind him leaving them in complete darkness.

Sakura hit the switch and the light turned on to reveal a Girl lying on the bed. She wore a black long sleeve fishnet shirt, with what looked like a black sports bra underneath. She wore a pair of low-rise dark Navy almost black pants. Her nails were painted a dark purple, she had on dark purple eye shadow, which made her pale violet eyes stand out. She was watching the couple intently.

Naruto was starting to ask Sakura who was on the bed but was rudely interrupted when a pair of red lips roughly connected with his. Naruto pulled back. "Sakura who the hell is she?" Naruto asked in a haze. (The drinks now catching up to him full force.)

"Clothes now questions later." Sakura pushed Naruto back towards the bed.

**NARUTO POV **

This was definitely an unexpected birthday gift to say the least. As I fell Back onto the bed the girl that was there moved out of the way and was no kneeling next to me watching as Sakura ripped, literally, my shirt off. I started to complain but was once again stopped as a pair of lips crashed into mine again.

They soon pulled away and we sat there with the sound of my harsh breathing filling the air. Sakura looked to the other occupant in the room.

"Why so quiet and shy?" Sakura asked with a lustful yet worried look on her face.

The girl only shrugged and looked away. Sakura reached over and turned the girls face back to her gently, smiled, then gently captured her in a kiss. I must admit it was pretty hot. Sakura gently ran her hands down the girl's body; she unnoticeably unbuttoned the girl's pants and slipped a hand in. The girl let out a sharp gasp and I saw Sakura smirk into the kiss.

She laid the girl down on the bed gently and pulled back from the kiss. "Hinata, all you have to do is relax and feel." The girl now known as Hinata nodded and allowed Sakura o remove her pants the rest of the way. I was surprised when what greeted my eyes was nothing but her and all her glory. She wore no panties of any kind. Shocking.

**SAKURA POV **

After I laid Hinata on the bed I was surprised to find that she had actually listened to me and didn't wear any underwear. I was definitely not one to complain. I heard Naruto come behind me and felt him kiss my neck. I sat up and lifted my arms a signal for him to remove my shirt. He did so with no hesitation.

I removed my own pants and continued with my task at hand Hinata. I pushed her shirt and bra up until it bunched up over her breast. I was greeted with to pink nipples. I captured one in my mouth as I pinched and tweaked the other as well as massaged her breast. I alternated which breast was under the torture until I felt Naruto slip one finger inside me.

I was wet instantly and I knew from past experiences that he was probably smiling like an idiot. He and more fingers and began to thrust into me The feeling was incredible, he always knew how to make me so wet and hot to fuck me speechless.

**HINATA POV **

Sakura was driving me insane. I guess me being the shy girl and having hardly and sexual experience that would make anyone sensitive. I lost my Virginity to Kiba on a whim, and instantly regretted it. Turns out he was with Neji and Neji had asked him to date me and take my virginity as a favor. But enough of that.

Sakura began to trail kisses down my stomach. She skipped where I wanted her to be and kissed and nipped at my thighs instead. I saw Naruto in the corner of my eye move behind Sakura while pumping himself. I remember when I had a crush on him; I suppose that only made the experience even more thrilling.

All my thinking distracted me from Sakura and I let out a deep moan When Sakura began to lick my clit to say the wasn't expected was an understatement. The feeling was insane, my legs began to close and I tried to pull away, it was just too much. Sakura grabbed my legs and put me back in place.

All I could do was moan and trash my head as Sakura ate me out. This was insane!

**NARUTO POV **

After I had thoroughly finger fucked Sakura I couldn't wit anymore. Her pussy was dripping I positioned my self and was in, in one swift motion. She was so warm so moist and so slick it had to be a crime. I slowly pulled out and pushed back in harshly and was greeted with a moan from Sakura, which I'm assuming the vibrations did something to Hinata because she gripped at he blankets on the bed rather harshly.

I smirked and began to thrust into Sakura at a medium pace. I felt Sakura muscles clench around me something she learned to do to signal me faster. And I eagerly obliged. I began to set a harsh pace the had Sakura moaning like a whore, but she is mine only so I really could've cared less.

I saw Hinata grab at the headboard for what I'm sure to be balance, meaning her orgasm was close. The way I was Thrusting into Sakura made her lick and suck at Hinata rather forcefully, that didn't stop me the looks Hinata were making were incredible.

If it was possible I began to thrust faster as I felt my orgasm nearing. I soon saw white, and the next thing I knew we were all laying on the bed in a heap panting.

"Happy birthday Naruto." I heard Sakura say. I smiled. Yeah Happy birthday to me.

"Hinata?" I asked and heard a small yes come from my right. "You're next."

Happy Birthday to me indeed.


	6. Only Death Can Keep Me From You Pt 2

Sasu/Itac continuation of a one-shot. So I warn you now, the fic will have **UCHIHA-CEST** it's **ITA/SASU** their will be a **LEMON, **meaning hot sweaty** MAN SEX** and If you **DON'T LIKE IT** well the **TURN BACK**, cause I could really care less about your bitching and moaning.

_**Summary: **__Sasuke and Itachi are now on the run and bump into some unexpected and unnecessary complications_.

**ONLY DEATH CAN KEEP ME FROM YOU PT. 2**

They quickly threw their things into their bags dressed and headed downstairs. Sasuke walked slightly behind Itachi to try to avoid any attention. The lobby was filled with people, anyone of them could've watched the news this morning and saw them.

"Umph!" then two thuds were heard as Sasuke and the person he collided with hit the floor.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry." The words repeatedly fell out of the other persons mouth as he helped Sasuke pick up the few items that fell out of his bag. "I'm so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going and…I…" Sasuke looked up to see why the person trailed off then stopped.

Sasuke saw him looking up and behind him, he turned to see what he was looking at and saw Itachi standing behind him glaring at the boy. The boy gulped and began to stammer. "I-I w-wont tell I saw you two I swear!" Itachi's glare only increased.

Sasuke stood up and replaced the strap of the bag on his shoulder and watched Itachi grab the boy by his forearm and begin to drag him out of the hotel. "Itachi what are y- no, he can't come with us. He said he wouldn't tell." Sasuke pleaded.

Itachi threw the boy into the backseat of the car and climbed in and waited for Sasuke to do the same. Sasuke got in the car and removed the keys from the ignition. "Itachi he's NOT coming with us. We can't possibly kidnap everyone who sees us." Itachi glared at Sasuke.

"Give me the keys."

"No, Itachi he's scared shitless let him go."

Itachi passed the boy a glance to see tears almost spilling over as he realized Itachi had the child locks on and he was trapped in the car. "Please… I'm begging you let me go. I won't tell I swear."

"Sasuke give me the fucking keys." Itachi growled out ignoring the boys' pleas. Sasuke only glared indicating he still refused. Itachi grabbed for the keys and Sasuke moved them out of his reach. Itachi sighed. He grabbed Sasuke's hand that wasn't holding the keys and yanked it towards him. He captured Sasuke into a kiss and with the distraction he grabbed the keys from the boys hand and, started the car and drove off.

&&&&&&&

They had been on the road for a few hours now. And the boy and fallen asleep once but was now awake and had silent tears cascading down his cheeks. Sasuke let out a sigh, he knew the kid was miserable, and scared. He turned all the way around in the seat so that his arms were lying on the head rest and his chin resting on his arms.

"So…..What's your name?" the boy gave him a look that said are you serious then let out a mumble that Sasuke didn't quite catch. "huh?"

"I said my name is Naruto."

"Naruto what?"

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Oh well I'm Sasuke and the prick driving is Itachi."

"I know who you two are. He kidnapped you."

Sasuke let out a snort. "Kidnapped not so much. I know this is gonna sound completely ridiculous and disgusting but…Itachi is actually my lover. My dad didn't take to fondly of the idea that his two sons were going at it. So he kick out Itachi but Itachi wasn't leaving without me. I snuck out but I must've done a bad job because my dad wasn't to far behind and him and Itachi got into it. My dad swore Itachi wouldn't get away with me so….here we are."

"Uh huh." Naruto said slowly then returned his gaze back out the window. "How old are you two?" Naruto asked.

"I'm 18 Itachi's 25. Why?" Naruto shrugged. "No one asks a question for no reason. How old are you?"

"I'm 16. Today is actually my sweet 16…"

Sasuke's heart sank to his stomach. They had kidnapped a kid on their birthday. What are the odds? Sasuke sighed and turned around. A low vibration was heard. Sasuke looked at Itachi who only shrugged then Sasuke looked in the rearview to a Naruto who was fumbling in his pocket. Naruto flipped open his phone.

"Kyuubi help me! They kidnapped me and I don't know where they're taking me!" Itachi reached into the backseat to try to grab the phone from the boy who only had to move to the other side Itachi could reach that far while driving.

Sasuke climbed into the back to try to wrestle the phone from the boy. "No let go! Kyuubi help! Let go! Sasuke let go!!" Sasuke and Naruto wrestled in the back seat over the phone. "It's a black convertible! We're on route 22! Kyuubi! Kyuubi help!" Sasuke finally got the phone from the boy and rolled down the window, and threw the phone out. "NO!"

Naruto began to beat at Sasuke's "Why! Why won't you let me go! I didn't do anything." Tears began to flow freely down the boys face. "Why can't I go home?" the words came out in a whisper.

"Are you crazy?! You could've gotten us caught!"

"That's kinda the damn point! I don't know you! All I wanted to do was go and screw my boyfriend for my sweet sixteen but no! You two fuckers had to go and ruin it didn't you!?"

Itachi had have enough of the whining, crying, and fighting pulled over. "Get the fuck out!"

"I can't!" Naruto yelled. "You put on the child locks remember?"

Itachi got out of the car and opened the door Naruto quickly exited the car. Itachi got back into the driver seat, and pulled off.

"Are you seriously going to leave him there?" Sasuke watched as the figure of the boy became smaller and smaller. "He could come in handy you know. Like a pet or something. He could get us rooms to hotels, no ones looking for him yet."

Itachi stopped the car. "You do know if we pick him up that we HAVE to take him all the way to America with us?" Sasuke nodded. Itachi sighed. Sasuke smiled and leaned over to capture Itachi in a kiss. It started off with soft pecks, then Sasuke was sucking on Itachis upper lip while Itachi sucked his bottom. Itachi soon had control over the kiss and allowed his tongue to into the moist cavern.

Sasuke moved to straddle Itachi. He slowly ground his slowly growing erection against his bothers. Itachi moved from Sasuke's lips to suckle on his neck. Sasuke rested his forehead on Itachi's shoulder, never stopping the rocking motions of their hips. Sasuke gave a sudden hard thrust that made Itachi moan and push back against him.

Sasuke smirked and began to unbuckle Itachi's as well as his own pants. Sasuke somehow managed to get his own pants around his ankles and Itachis down enough to free his erection. Sasuke reached into the glove compartment and pulled out a bottle of lube and coated Itachi's erection generously. Sasuke re-straddled Itachi and positioned him at his entrance, and slowly slid down.

Itachi could only let out a moan as he was encased in the warmth he had grown to love. Sasuke had set a slow pace that Itachi enjoyed but it wasn't what he wanted right now. He grabbed onto Sasukes his and began to speed him up and began to thrust harder. Itachi shifted and brought Sasuke down hard. Sasuke's breath hitched and his grip on Itachi's shoulders increased greatly causing crescent shapes to appear on his shoulder.

Itachi realized he hit Sasuke's prostate and began to hit it with perfect accuracy. "Oh god Itachi, I can't- I'm gonna." Sasukes breaths came out labored.

Itachi seeing his brother was close increased his thrusts. Sasuke grabbed hold of his weeping cock and began to pump him self. "fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck." And then Sasuke came. Itachi felt the spasms of the muscles around him and soon followed. The two shared a brief kiss. Before they cleaned up redressed sprayed some air freshener to hide the smell of sex and sweat, and turned the car around to pick up Naruto.

&&&&&&&

Naruto sat on the side of the rode. He looked at his watch he'd been sitting there for a little over and hour. He let out a sigh. He was hours away from civilization, without a cell phone and was kidnapped.

He saw a car coming towards him. it took him a few moments to realize that it was the car he had just been kicked out of. "Oh no, no, no, no, no, not those two again." Naruto began to walk in the opposite direction. Sasuke rolled down the window and stuck his head out. "Get in."

"No." Naruto kept on walking.

"Do you want me to drag you to the car?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I dare you." Naruto growled out, and wasn't at all surprised when the car stopped and Sasuke stepped out. Naruto now realized Sasuke was taller than him by a good 2 or 3 inches.

Sasuke went to grab Naruto's arm but Naruto wasn't about to be manhandled again. He threw a quick right hook tha Sasuke wasn't expecting and punched him square in the jaw. Itachi seeing this was out of the car in an instant. Naruto seeing this took a step back before he took off in a run.

Naruto could hand Sasuke but he knew he stood no chance again Itachi. He ran as fast as his legs would carry him he looked back to see Itachi was gaining on him. He pushed his legs further with a new source of adrenaline flowing throughout his body. He took another glance back and saw Itachi was closer than he thought. Naruto let out a yelp as Itachi reached out and grabbed him by his jacket.

He quickly unzipped and removed his jacket and continued running but only made it a few feet before Itachi had grabbed him by his hair and was now being dragged back to the car. He was roughly thrown into the back seat and the brothers entered the car after him.

"You sure pack a hell of a punch you know that?" Sasuke said while rubbing his sore jaw.

"Fuck you."

"And such vulgar language for a young boy." Sasuke said with mock shock."

"You're two years older than me go fuck yourself." Naruto said he began to pound on the windows. "Let me out of here!!" Itachi reached in the glove compartment and pulled out a pair of hand cuffs and rope. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at that.

"Not a word. Cuff his arms behind him and tie his legs. Sasuke did as he was told, and was done with his task with little trouble. Naruto sat in the back seat staring at the back of the heads of the two people he really wanted to kill.

&&&&&

Sasuke sat on the bed next to Itachi while Naruto lied asleep in the other bed in the room. "What the fuck are we supposed to do with him." Sasuke asked now realizing, they had kidnapped the boy for no reason and he seamed to be more trouble than he was worth.

_Sorry for not updating in forever. And I know the addition of Naruto was kinda random but it spiced things up a bit. And for those who read thi,s sorry I haven't updated in a VERY LONG time._


	7. SUCCUBUS

**SUCCUBUS**

"With you it's whatever your pleasure is to give me pleasure that's why I call on you."_- Janet Jackson_

17 year old Kiba Inuzuka sat in his history class on the verge of unconsciousness. They were 4 days worth of classes ahead of the others so they were learning about myths and old stories. Today they were learning about the Incubus and the Succubus.

Kiba honestly could've cared less about it, he was passing and that's all he honestly cared about. Kiba laid his head in his arms on top of the desk he was almost sleeping until there was a tap on his shoulder. "Mr. Inuzuka If you would please pick your head up and join the class."

Kiba let out a frustrated groan but sat up as the teacher continued what he was saying. "The Succubus comes from Medieval Times, back when people didn't know enough Physiology to know that during Adolescence, men have Nocturnal Emissions or as you call it _'Wet dreams'_."

"In order to prevent the 'sin' of orgasm, sex, or wet dreams, it was explained as _"A female demon coming in the middle of the night to feed upon men's desires and lust". _It was usually used to prevent young monks from appearing sinful due to this natural physiological occurrence."(1) (2)

The bell rung signaling the end of class and the last period f the day. "We will continue this discussion tomorrow, have a nice day."

Kiba made his way out the school he headed to the front, bumping into a few random students along the way; he bumped into a blond and helped them pick up their books then continued on his way. He stood outside next to the doors and waited. He smiled when hands were placed over his eyes and guess who was whispered into his ear. "Shikamaru for someone who says everything is too troublesome you are a hopeless romantic."

Enter Shikamaru Nara, Kiba's 21 year old boyfriend, who happens to be the S.T. to Kiba's Spanish 3 class. How the laziest person he'd ever met managed to make it to collage and make it through a day with _'Troublesome teenage brats'_ was beyond Kiba. In all honesty Shikamaru didn't even have to work, let alone lift a finger; his father was the owner and creator of the top technology business in probably the world, Nara Industries, but enough about that back to the story.

Kiba smiled and captured the boy behind him in a brief kiss.

"And for someone as troublesome as you should just be happy I'm still dating you."

Kiba frowned at the remark. "You wouldn't dump me even if you had the energy."

"True."

The two headed over to the student parking lot and Kiba stood there completely confused he could've sworn Shikamaru drove a Black 2006 Lamborghini Gallardo Spyder. (**A/N:** Sorry it was the first thing that popped in my head.)

"Ummm Shikamaru…where's your car?"

"It's at home."

"Okay…so how did you get to school, because I know for a fact you didn't walk.

Shikamaru walked up to a bike that had two helmets resting on the seat. He tossed a helmet to Kiba who caught it and stared at it. Kiba stared as Shikamaru mounded the Blue and Black 2007Yamaha YZF R1. (**A/N:** Sorry it was the first thing that popped in my head again.)

"I'm not riding that-that thing!" Kiba yelled.

"It's not a thing it a motorcycle, and if you don't wanna ride fine walk." Shikamaru turned the key and revved up the engine. Kiba hesitated He looked to his helmet, to his boyfriend to back to the helmet. He sighed in defeat and put it on.

"As long as you get me home by 11 I don't care where we go, unlike you I have to be at school by 8 in the morning."

"I can give you a ride u can sleep in that way." Shikamaru said while slowly pulling out of the school parking lot.

"I'd rather walk." Kiba said while tightening his grip around Shikamaru's waist.

&$&$$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$

Later that night Kiba arrived at home and snuck up to his room. He took off his shirt and pants and flopped onto the bed, to tired to put on and over sized T-shirt or some pajama bottoms. Kiba quickly dozed off into a comfortable sleep.

Kiba gasped when he felt something move up his leg. He looked down but didn't see anything he looked towards his clock and saw it read 12:22am he hadn't even been asleep a full 2 hours yet.

He yanked his blankets back when he felt the sensation again he looked down to see a tan hand resting on his bed. "What the hell?" He followed the hand up the arm past the elbow and the shoulder to stop at a face. His breath hitched at the person before him. He had sun kissed skin, plump full lips, shoulder length golden blond locks, and the most startling and amazing piercing blue eyes he had EVER seen. He had to be in his late teens early twenties.

He watched in shock as the boy no not boy man crawled up towards him. Kiba's eyes widened. "What the hell are you doing!? How the hell did you get in here?! Who are you?!" Kiba yelled as he tried to kick the person off.

The man grabbed his leg and pinned it to the bed. "I'm not doing anything you don't really want." The man crawled up further moving to straddle Kiba. Kiba went to push him off his arms were caught and pinned down next to his head. "I got here because you want me here." He said while moving his hips in a slow grind against Kiba's now slowly hardening member.

Kiba's breath hitched and he held back a moan as the man ground into his now unwillingly hardening shaft. The man leaned down to be level with his ear and whispered lustfully. "My name is Naruto and don't worry you'll have memorized it by the end of the night."

Kiba went to open his mouth in protest, but was stopped when lips attached to his own. He let out a gasp that turned into a moan when a tongue entered his mouth that tasted of cinnamon assaulted his senses.

Kiba realized he was responding to the kiss and turned his head away. "Stop and get out of my room." Naruto only lead a trail of kiss down his jaw to his neck where he sucked and nibbled drawing a delectable moan from Kiba's throat. Kiba gritted his teeth. "I said stop." He tried to seem assertive but that spot on his neck turned his brain to mush.

Naruto leaned up and whispered into Kiba's ear. "No means no, stop means go." He gently pulled at the ear with his teeth before he moved lower trailing kisses along the way.

"I don't want this." Kiba panted out.

"Oh but Kiba this-" Naruto grabbed the bulging erection through the fabric of his boxers and Kiba let out a hiss. "-this tells me other wise."

Naruto quickly removed Kiba of his boxers, which is when Kiba realized Naruto never had clothes on when he woke him up. Kiba looked down to see Naruto had a throbbing erection that was absolutely HUGE! He had to be at the very least 10 and a half inches, putting Kiba's 8, and Shikamaru's 8 and a half inches to shame. It didn't help that it was thick either.

Kiba started to struggle once again when he realized those ten and a half inches of throbbing cock where going into HIS ass. "Oh no! That-that _thing_ is not going inside of me! It'll rip be in half!" Kiba yelled/shrieked.

Naruto began to pump Kiba in a slow agonizing motion. "Oh but Kiba trust me when I'm done you'll be begging for me to pound into you." Naruto leaned down and licked the tip of Kiba's erection

Kiba closed his eyes. "Please don't….please stop." Kiba begged a single tear rolled down his cheek.

"Shh it'll be worth it if you let me continue." Naruto engulfed Kiba's erection.

Kiba let out a yelp as his erection was encased in the moist cavern. "Oh god!" Kiba gripped at the sheets as Naruto bobbed his head up and down. He would randomly increase suction driving Kiba closer and closer to the edge. "Please I'm gonna…you have to stop." Kiba gasped out.

Naruto slid back to the tip and gently sucked, he place three fingers to Kiba's mouth in a silent command for him to suck. Kiba in his lust filled mind obeyed. As he came closer and closer to his orgasm he began to suck harder.

Right when he was about to jump off the cliff of bliss Naruto stopped sucking an pulled back. Kiba let out a sound between a moan and a frustrated groan. "No, you have to finish you can't stop in the middle of something you've started!" Naruto let out a low chuckle and moved one of his slicked fingers to Kiba's entrance. "No that's not what I meant! No wait! Ah!" Kiba arched slightly as the digit slid in.

Naruto began to work the finger in and out of Kiba. a second finger soon followed the 1st, then a 3rd and a 4th. Kiba was a mess on the bed. his head thrashed side to side as he tried to fight against the pleasure he was getting. Naruto had long since found his prostate and was hitting it repeatedly. the only thing that was keeping Kiba from coming right then and there was Naruto grip at the base of his cock.

Naruto removed his fingers from the panting Kiba, leaned over him while placing his knees on his shoulder. "Now this may hurt a bit." Even though Naruto's dick was dripping and covered in precome he wasn't sure the stretching was enough. In one fluid thrust Naruto was in Kiba.

Kiba tried to move away from the pain but Naruto held him firmly in place. Kiba forced his tense muscles to relax. "Move." He said in a low voice. Naruto did as he was told, moving at a slow pace to allow Kiba to adjust to his greater length and girth. "AH!" Kiba tossed his head back as Naruto hit his spot.

Naruto smirked and began to move faster and harder, never letting go of the grip on Kiba's cock, still preventing him from coming. Tears began to roll down Kiba's cheeks. He didn't mean to cry, his obvious need to come and the slight pain from the rough entry and the continual pleasure caused tears to form on the corner of his eyes.

"Please I can't I need too cum it's to much." Kiba begged out.

Naruto only smiled and began to thrust harder and faster against Kiba's prostate.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Oh my fucking god! Please I need to come! I can't take it anymore!"

Naruto's thrusts didn't falter but sped up. Naruto was close he could tel by his sudden speeding thrust. Naruto shifted sligthly and was now not just brushing against Kiba's prostate but hitting it dead on with every thrust. Kiba tightly shut his eyes and began to claw at Naruto's back his toes curling. Naruto came with one final thrust And released Kiba's cock.

Kiba came with such force that he blacked out before his orgasm was even over. Naruto watched and felt Kiba's body be wracked with tremors from his orgasm. He slipped out of Kiba and recovered him with the blanket. He waved a hand over Kiba healing and marks to make sure he wouldn't be able to exactly tell w hat happened. He stepped off the bed and began walking towards the wall then he was gone.

&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$

Kiba sat straight up in bed. His heart was racing as what he realized was a dream played over in his mind. He looked under his blankets, a very fulfilling dream Kiba rose from his mess. He threw his blanket into the laundry room grabbed clothes and was off to the shower. He dressed ate a quick breakfast and was out the door.

Once at school he headed to his locker, grabbed his stuff and headed to his first period. The person from last night playing over and over in his head. He made through the day and was once again on hiss way out the door to meet Shikamru when he bumped into a person knocking their books out of their hands. it was the blond from the day before.

"I hope this doesn't become a daily occurrence." Kiba said with a small laugh as he helped the blond pick up his things.

"I wish I could say the same thing." Kiba looked at the blond confused for a second until the blond lifted his head to reveal the same face from his dreams.

"Hey your the kid from my-!" Kiba started to yell but was interrupted.

"Hey look your boyfriend." He said while pointing.

Kiba turned to look for Shikamaru. and turned back to see Naruto gone. Shikamaru tapped Kiba on the shoulder. "You okay?"

Kiba stood up lacing his fingers in Shika's

"Yeah I'm Fine" 

"Well come on then i have the car today." Kiba followed along side Shika.

&$&$&$&$&$&$

Kiba lied awake in his bed that night. he looked at the clock and saw the time. _'Maybe he isn't coming?' _Kiba had just dosed when he felt a hand on his leg.

"Boo."

**(1) I got the information from this site ****If any of it is wrong I'm sorry I'm just going by what the site said.**

**(2) We actually did have this conversation in history class and we had it in language arts when we were doing myths. So that's why I used it.**


	8. SasoriDanna

**A/N:** I got a request on TONFA for a **Sasori/Deidara** fic. I got it a while back but i figured since i don't have school tomorrow why not do it now? After this one-shot I'm gonna do a Sai/? I got a request for a Sai one-shot but didn't have a partner for him so i gotta come up with one for him. So enough with the rambling I hope you enjoy this one-shot and if not...well it's not my fault.

**WARNING:**This one-shot will have a **LEMON, **meaning hot sweaty** MAN SEX** and if you **DON'T LIKE IT** well the **TURN BACK**, cause I could really care less about your bitching and moaning.

**DISCLAIMER:** I,sadly, own nothing the lyrics are from a song called Kitto(Surely) by an Jpop and Jr&b artist I like called Crystal Kay, and the characters are obviously not mine.

**ALSO:** To the readers of my naruto fic, I'm super sorry for not updating. My beta has been extreamly busy and I'm just waiting for her to get back to me. I hope to have and update sometime this month maybe even two. I really don't know it depends on how things work out with her. Okay now seriously here's the fic I hope you enjoy!

**SASORI-DANNA**

Deidara sat on the couch his long blond hair loose and still damp from his recent shower. His kness drawn up to his chest and he was watching T.V. well more like looking at the t.v. His eyes were glazed over in thought, his attention was soon enough caught when his nephew came and flopped down next to him on the couch. He gaze a quick glance, one would think that the boy sitting across from him was his son not his nephew. they had the same bright blond hair, the same bubbly and sometimes annoying personality. The only thing that set them apart were their eyes where his nephew had a bright dazzling blue, he had a grey.

"Uncle you really should stop mopeing around the house. It's not very becoming of you."

Deidara only gave his nephew a sigh. "Uncle come on, he's only been gone for 3 days. He's coming back tomorrow." Deidara only gave him a blank stare. "Oh for the love of-SASORI DANNA IS COMING BACK TOMORROW AREN'T YOU EXCITED?!"

Deidara gave a quick smack to the back of his nephews head. "Don't call him that. And of course I'm excited, un. I'm just so freakin sex deprived I'm depressed." Deidara flopped forward so that he now had his head resting in his nephews lap and he was facing up and his feet hung over the arm of the couch. "Do you have any idea what it's like to go from having sex almost everyday to nothing at all?! I'm miserable, I just want Sasori back so badly, un." The end of his sentence came out more of a whine and his nephew smiled.

"You know uncle, I have yet to find what you see in Sasori-kun. Well besides the obvious great sex." That earned him another smack. "Ow! Well I mean since dad died three years ago and I started living with you I know just as much about him now as I knew then, nothing." He began to play with Deidara's hair. "He hardly talks,except when I hear him moan your name during sex," He blocked the hit he knew would be coming. "He always comes off a cold bastard, I've never once heard him say he loved you, I mean and he's about as readable as William Shakespeare in piglatin."

Deidara let out a sigh. "Naruto there's more to Sasori than meets the eye, un. Just because he doesn't like to gab away like you or myself that doesn't mean a thing."

"Uncle, and please don't hit me for this, why do you let someone who's younger than you and shorter that you top you?"

Deidara turned a bright red. "Well ummm he's uh...well he's very good at what he does."

Naruto was about to retort when a honk from outside made him perk up. "Oh Sasuke's here! Gotta go! Love ya! Bye!" and in 5 seconds flat Naruto had pushed Deidara from his lap to the floor, put in his shoes, grabbed his jacket, and was out the door. Leaving a stunned uncle on the floor.

* * *

Deidara lied in bed starring at the ceiling letting out sighs every so often. Naruto sent him a text message last night letting him know he was spending the night at Sasuke's house which meant he was left to his own to mope. he glanced at the clock. 12:56pm. He let out another sigh, he rolled out of bed grabbed another pair of clean pajama's and went to take a soak in the tub he'd have to find a way to pass the time somehow. 

Once out of the bathroom and dressed Deidara walked slowly downstairs and into the kitchen. He grabbed a box of cereal, a bowl, spoon, and milk and set about to having a snack. He spared a glance to a calender, tomorrow was finally here and Deidara couldn't bring himself to care. He tossed his bowl and spoon into the sink and looked around. The house was getting pretty dirty. He grabbed a random CD placed it in the stereo made sure the surround sound was on and pressed play. He placed his hair in a sloppy ponytail and set about to cleaning the house, Sasori never much liked coming home to a dirty house.

_BEDDO de hiza wo kakaekondeta da  
kimi no koto wo omotta  
doko kara nani ga machigatte ita no kamo  
wakaranakute hitori_

_suki de suki de anna ni nagashiteta  
namida no iro mune no itami sae toki ni nagareru is it so?_

He had just finished cleaning the kitchen spotless and began on the laundry. He began sorting the clothes while throwing all dark clothes into the washer. He came across a pair of black boxers that had a stain on them. "What the-OH NARUTO THAT'S DISGUSTING!UGH!" Deidara quickly chucked the disgusting pair of boxers into the washer before he shuddered and continued with the laundry.

_kitto futari betsu no koi wo shite  
itsuka kimi wa chigau kiss wo shite ne  
sotto sora ni sonna koi mo shita to  
kitto futari waratte hanasu no ne_

He had finished with the laundry, the kitchen, the bathroom, the living room, the dining room, the entertainment room, Naruto's bedroom, and their own as well. It was now 5:57pm he went to the kitchen fixed him a quick PB&J sandwich, washed the dirty knife, wiped the crumbs off the counter and headed upstairs. he grabbed yet another pair of PJ's took another shower and flopped on the bed.

Only now that he was fully comfortable did he realize he never turned off the music. The music that was nothing more than a low hum through his door did nothing to keep him from sleep as he was soon in a deep slumber.

kimi no suki na NANBA- ga radio kara  
ano koro wa  
nando mo RIPI-TO suru hodo zutto  
issho ni ita noni

tsuyoku tsuyoku atashi wo dakishimeteta  
anshin mo ude no nukumori mo toki ni nagareru is it so?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasori walked into the house door slamming behind him alerting the would be occupants of the house. When he didn't receive his abrupt customary welcome home he made sure he checked his watch to make sure he wasn't home at some ungodly hour, 7:22pm someone had to be up.

He removed his shoes sat down his suitcase loosened his tie and headed towards the stairs. He softly padded down the hall to his bedroom unbuttoning his suit jacket as he went. He opened his door to find a sleeping Deidara on the bed. His sweat pants hung low on his hips showing the small of his back and about an inch or so of his, in his opinion, perfectly sculpted ass. He wore no shirt exposing his whole back, his face was turned towards him he could see the peaceful look Dei had while sleep.

Sasori carefully crawled into the bed above Dei and began to place gentle kisses along his back. Dei took a deep breath and rolled over, throwing an arm over his eyes to block out any possible light. "Stop it Sasori I'm tired." he said with a groan.

Sasori's eyebrows furrowed at Deidara's comment. He lent down and captured a nipple in his mouth at the same time rubbing his groin against Dei's. Dei's eyes snapped open and a low his escaped his lips and he gripped at the blanket with the hand that wasn't covering his eyes. "That's a hell of a way to be woken up, Ah!" He gasped at Sasori rubbed their groins together more forcefully.

Sasori smirked and trailed kisses down his lover naturally flat stomach. He dipped his tongue into his belly button causing him to let out a small laugh. Sasori hooked his fingers in the waste band of Dei's boxers and had them off in one fluid motion. Dei grabbed Sasori by his tie up into a kiss. Dei had instantly granted Sasori entrance, that Sasori took instantly. Sasori laced his fingers in Dei's short hair and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss.

Sasori kissed along his jaw line to his neck where he began to kiss, nibble, and suck. A small smile appeared on Dei's face. "I missed you Sasori, ah!" A forceful yank to his hair caused him to hiss. "Sasori-Danna!Ah! Gomen!" Dei could feel Sasori's smirk even as he left love bites on his neck. Dei with some help removed Sasori's shirt, tie, and pants leaving him in his boxers.

Sasori moved lower once again to recapture the nipple from earlier in his mouth. Sasori rubbed hi hand against the inside of Deidara's thigh waking his muscles quiver. Dei tried to move his aching cock into that hand but a well placed forceful nip stopped all movement towards that hand. "Sasori-Danna, please. Touch me please, mmm." Dei moaned as Sasori racked his nails along his things and gently along his cock.

Sasori nipped and kissed his way down Deidara's body a second time. He kissed from the base to the tip of the leaking cock before him. he gave a tentive lick to the precome that was spilling out from the slit generously. Dei let out a low moan and tried to thrust forward into that declicous mouth but a gentle nip warned him against the idea.

"Sasori-Danna please I need you."

"What do you need?" His voice husky with lust whispered so low it forced Dei to listen to him.

"I need you Sasori-Danna all of you. I've missed you so much. Your kisses, your touches, your voice, your body, you well endowed cock, everything, un." Dei answered panting as Sasori took the tip of his cock in no more no less. he gently sucked at the tip before he moved away only to place two fingers at Dei's mouth and give the command suck.

Dei did as he was told he slicked them generously as he knew what job they would have to accomplish. Sasori removed his fingers and placed one of them at Dei's enterance. the same time he entered Dei with his finger he encased his throbbing member in his mouth.

"AH! Sasori-Danna more please ah!"

* * *

Naruto entered the house a few bags from various stores hanging off his arm. He shut and locked the door behind him and headed towards his room. He threw all the bags on the bed except one that was from Spencers. He laughed at the gifts he had bought his uncle, it was a coupon book of sex positions and favors, a vibrate, edible cherry flavored lube, and a thong made from candy.

Naruto headed towards his uncles room. He grabbed the knob and threw the door open. "Guess what I got for...you." Naruto's sentence trailed off as he saw the position his Uncle was in. Two heads had whipped to face him when he had the door open Sasori had his fingers up Deidara's ass while his cock glistened with his spit. ad Dei's fave was more red than a tomato. "Uhhh my bad." Naruto said with a small laugh. "I'll just be leaving this here and going now.

Naruto turned to leave but stopped reached in the bag he had placed on the floor grabbed the lube and tossed it to Sasori. he then turned shut the door behind him.

Sasori arched an eyebrow he removed his fingers and went to look in the bag. he saw what was in the bag and a smile spread across his face. "God I love your nephew." Sasori quickly returned to the bed with new toys in hand to finish what he started.

* * *

I know kind of a sudden ending but I'm tired and have school tomorrow wo bare with me on the mistakes and I hope u enjoyed it. 


	9. Odd Jobs

_Okay I was sitting at my computer after I posted the Last chapter of We Always know(Which is my fic i was doing if u didn't know) and something told my to go through my reviews. Sooooo I did, appearently on 5/9/07 I got a request to do a one-shot with Sai scratches head nervously Sorry to the person who requested it. But then i said okay so who the hell can I pair Sai up with? So i went to look for some pics to use 'cause as you have probably noticed i put a pic at the begining of each one shot and well I found two but couldn't decid so I said why not make it a threesome!! But yeah this is my 1st ever 3 guy threesome so please don't kill me if it's not what u expected!_

**Warning:** There is no warning if you're this far in you should know what the hell to expect so no need for me to really do these anymore.

Okay I meant to have this up yesterday(sunday) but something came up. My cousin had a real bad seizure on Friday so I babysat all weekend, and it's nearly impossible to work on a chapter while watching a 3 year old and a 11 month old. So please forgive me for not sticking to my words, if it makes you any happier to those wo read my fic I'm doing the sequal! I don't know when the 1st chap will be up but hopefuly it will be soon! so on with the one-shot I hope you enjoy. And sorry for any spelling errors my microsoft office got deleated from the comp so i'm stuck using wordpad.

**Odd Jobs**

Sai thre off his shirt and answered his ringing phone.

"Where the hell are they?" Sai stated calmly yet with a hint of agitation in his voice.

_"They should be there soon have some faith in me i'm not a total idiot."_ Said the voice from the other line.

"You may not be a total idiot but they're late, 2 hours and 45 minutes late to be exact," Sai threw his darwing and painting supplies onto the table and pulled up his falling pants. "they were supposed to be here at 5, just because they're top models doesn't mean that I have to work my life around their fucking scheduals."

_"Well actually when you think about it you did because today was the only day they were free." _

"Naruto if I were you I would be smart and shut up before I sick your rabid boyfriend on you." Sai said with the hint of a smile in his voice.

_"Kiba does not have rabies you bastard."_

"So says you," Ding Dong "Door bell, and it better be those stupid models you booked if not i'm pulling a Freddie and jumping through this phone."

Naruto laughed. _"I'd love for you to do that."_

"Unfortunately you won't be able to it's them I'll talk to you later."

_"Laters!"_

Sai hung up the phone and opened the door. "You're late." Twin pairs of onyx eyes stared at him unphased, Sai sighed and moved out of the door way to allow the models to enter his studio. "You can lay your coats on the chair over there, changeing rooms are over there, of course i don't see why you need them you're poseing nude today anway."

Sai watched as the two threw their coats on the back of a chair and walked over to the changeing rooms. He headed over to the kitchen and grabbed 3 bottles of water, and a _'amp'._ He grabbed two straws and headed back into the other room, he nearly dropped the drinks asa he saw the smaller of the two pushed up against a wall mouth being ravished by the older male. Sai cleared his throat and the two slowly seperated, the younger of the two had a glazed look to his eyes, while the older held a look of agitation at being interrupted.

"I brought you some water to have before we start, by the looks of things you need it." The older of the two walked over to Sai and grabbed 2 of the waters and tossed one to the younger. "I never caught your names, my idiotic friend never told me."

"Itachi." Said the oldest one

"Sasuke."

"Sai, well lets get to it then. Okay you Itachi I want you to stand here Sasuke come here okay get on your knees by his right side, place your hand open palm right above his belly button, and bend your arm down so it's covering his...yeah. Okay now take your left leg unbend it and place your foot flat on the ground. Itachi I want you to take your righ hand and grab his hair and make it look like your forceing him to look at you, I need ou to look as if you take some sick twisted pleasure from seeing him like this. Sasuke I need you to look as if you're scared but yet you're getting pleasure from this." Sai tweaked and nudged them into place and was soon working.

2 hours later he had a light sketch done and was working on the shadeing process, when his cell phone rang. He checked his caller ID and saw it was Naruto and answered it. "You two take a break I'll repostition you to finish when I come back." He opened the phone and began to walk away. "Say words."

Sasuke stood from his position on the floor and whispered into Itachi's ear. "Give him to me."

"Why would I give him to you when I told you earlier that he was mine."Itachi stated calmly.

"Give. Him. To. Me." Sasuke growled into his ear.

Itachi grabbed Sasuke's neck and pushed him up against the wall. "I will **NOT** give him to you"

"But I want him. I can't do it myself you made sure of that, now GIVE HIM TO ME!" Sasuke gripped Itachi wrist until his nail began to cut through the skin.

"It would be wise for you to let me go, I want him and you want him and he has no idea we do."

Sasuke gave a look to the entrance way where he could hear Sai returning. "There was never any harm in shareing."he said with a smirk. The two seperated when they heared footsteps coming back into the room.

"Okay that was my friend Naruto, the one who booked you two, said your manager called and said that I have to make sure I have you two out of here by two am at the latest, not to late for you I hope. Okay now I have to remember where the hell I had you standing." Sai stared at the light sketch before he went to go move them into position. He grabbed Itachi's hand and moved him into position and went to reach for Sasuke when a grip on his arm stopped him. He looked at Itachi confused for a second before he tried to pull his arm free. Itachi began to step closer and he began to step back, he walked into a body and saw Sasuke was behind him.

"Whatever you two fuckers had planned while I was gone you need to quickly decided against it." Sasuke wrapped his hands around Sai's waist and began to kiss his neck. Sai's eyes widened a fraction before he began to yank his arm with more force from Itachi's grip. Itachi only smirked and leaned forward and captured Sai in a kiss.

_'Relax, you're struggeling only will make it worse.'_ Sai unwillingly relaxed into the assult on his body. Itachi moved from his lips to the other side of his neck that wasn't already occupied and began to kiss and suck there as well. Sai's knees went weak for a moment. _'This will only hurt for a moment I promise.'_ Sai could feel the smirk from both pair of lips on his neck.

Sai felt his body moving backwards he let out a soft grunt when his back conected with a wall. "Okay you two r-really need to stop." Sai tried to push them away but fail miserably when itachi took the hand he still held and placed it above his head while Sasuke took the other and dit the same. Sai felt a particularl hard bite and began to struggle more. "Get the fuck off me!!" He kneed Itachi in the crotch and used his now free hand to punch Sasuke.

He ran for the door that lead out but a hand grabing his short hair stopped him. He was dragged back into the room, grabbing his phone accidently in his attemp to fight against the force. he dialed blindly before the phone was grabbed snapped shut and tossed. He was dropped into the floor, and pushed himself up onto his forearms. He glared at the two boys who looked at him as if he were their dinner.

"What the fuck are you two doing?"

"You were givein to us as a option to add to our little family. And appaerently we both want you for more then just a brother." Itachi answered as if it were the most obvious answer in the world.

"Given to you? By who? And what are you dickheads talking about?"

"Yes given by that friend of yours, Naruto as you call him but we call him Kyuubi. He the Head Master, our creator."

"Naruto? Are you cocksuckers sure we're talking about the same person because there is no way that Naru-"

Sasuke crouched down neck to Sai and grabbed his chin with his thumb and forefinger. "Yes it's the same Naruto, yes were serious, yes we're vampires, yes we're going to change you, and yes we're gonna fuck you until you can't walk. Any other question?"

"How did you-"

"Know what you were thinking and gonna say? the magic of telethapy now shut up." Sasuke captured Sai in a kiss. He nipped Sai's bottom lip until he granted him entrance. Sai let out a sigh and allowed himself to be lowered the rest of the way to the floor. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke stratteled his stomach and continued the kiss.

Itachi bored removed Sai's pants with little difficultly. Itachi ran his hands along Sai's thighs in teaseing motions before gently grabbing his cock and coaxing it into hardness. He pulled Sasuke from Sai's lips and captured his swollen lips in his own. Sai closed his eyes at the sensation on his cock. Not to hard but not to soft, not to slow not to fast. He let out a low hiss and arched slightly as Itachi scraped the tip of his dick with nail that he just noticed were kinda long.

He opened his eyes when he could no longer hear the two kissing and the hand on his dick almost stopped moving competely. He looked back at the two pairs of eyes that were no longer onyx but red. He could feel him self drowning in those eyes, eyes that he never thought he would see on person, but when he thought back to what they said they aren't human. He watched as Sasuke switched places with his brother.

Itachi captured Sigh in a demanding kiss. Sai instantly could tell the diffrence between the two. where Sasuke was coaking and a tad aggressive, Itachi was forceful and demanding. Sai had jus began to get used to the kiss when he pulled apart and made a sound between a hiss and a kiss. he racked his nails down Itachi's arm as he gasped. "Holy shit!" Sai could no longer function properly, Sasuke hadenveloped his cock in a moist vacuum.

He let out a moan as racked his teeth against his sensitive organ as he came up. he could feel Sasuke bobbing rapidly on hs cock. "Fuck!" He tightly shut his eyes, and he soon felt Itachi kissing, sucking, and nipping at his neck. He brought one hand up to pull at Itachi's hair in attempt to bring him closer. He let out a sqeak(that he would later deny) when itachi began to tweak and pull at his nipple. His breaths began to come out ragged as he could feelhis climax approaching.

"St-stop. I'm gonna cum." Sai scratched at the floor for some sort of leverage as his climax came. he shuddered and spasmed almost violently as the organs took over his body. after a few moments he lied there panting. his head lolled to the sied as he gasped for breath. "That was definatly...diffrent." he said after regaining breaths. He turned his head back to see what the brothers were doing and saw them in a heated lip lock. He watched as Itachi ran his hand along Sasuke's back to grope his ass. after a few gropes he ran his fingers along his crack before slipping 2 fingers into his entrance, that was soon followed by a 3rd and a 4th.

He watched in fascination as Itachi stretched his brother. Sasuke moaned into their kiss, and arched a few times as Itachi purposely hit his sweet spot aggressively. Itachi removed himself from the kiss and Sasuke placed his forehead against Itachi's shoulder where he kissed and lightly sucked while Itachi still fingered his ass. Itachi smirked at Sai as he with once foreful thrust of his finger sent Sasuke over the edge. He watched as Sasuke bit into his brothers shoulder and drew blood and all Itachi did was smile. He released Sasuke and allowed him to crawl over to Sai.

Sau watched Sasuke approach him. He felt a small tingel of pleasure as Sasuke ran his fingers over his cock which he hadn't realized was hard again until he did that. Sasuke straddeled Sai, and gave him a small smirk before he grabbed his cock positionied him at his entranced and dropped down. The pleasure of the sudden velvet heat that surrounded his dick almost out weighed the pain he felt of the fingers entering and streaching him. Wait, what?

"What the fuck dude?!" Sai went to sit him but Sasuke's pushed him back down. "Get your fucking fingers out of my ass-ah!" Sai's toes curled as Itachi hit his sweet spot. "What the fuck was that?"

"It's called your prostate. fully little thing hat bundel of nerves send the most amazing pleasure shooting down your spine." Sasuke said with a smile.

Sai bit his lip as Itachi hit it again whle he opened his three fingers as he thrust then in and out of his entrance. After a few more minutes, Itachi removed his fingers and that made Sai nervous. He only waited a few seconds for the blunt head os Itachi's dick to nudge at his entrance, He instantly tensed. SAsuke leaned down to whisper into Sai's ear. "Don't tense only makes it worse." Sasuke looked behind himself to see Itachi began to enter him. in an attempt to distract Sai from the pain he finally moved.

Sasuke's movement was enough to surpise Sai that he forgot he was tenseing and he relaxed and let out a moan. Sasuke set a slow pace for himself, all the while strokeing his cock softly. Itachi omce fully in thrusted one forceful time to see what would happen. He heard Sai gasp and he realized he wasn't as uncomfortable as he had thought.

Itachi began a slow but hard pace. Sai tossed hi head side to side with nothing else to do. he couldn't grabb Itachi to bring him closer because he was to far, he couldn't grab Sasuke because he had grabbed the back of Itachi's head and had him sucking on his neck. Itachi shifted slightly and was no longer brushing his prostate but was now hitting it dead on. He let out a yelp(that he again later denied) and SAsuke smirked. Sasuke quickened his pace and began to pump himself momre furiously. Itachi sped up his thrusts, and grabbed Sai's hips to help him meet his thrusts with more power.

"Oh god stop, I'm g-gonna c-cum. It's to much i can't..." Sai couldn't even form a full sentence. Sasuke pulled Sai up and grabbed his hair and forced his head to the side. he began to bite at neck. Itachi grabbed one of Sai's wrists that he too kissed. Sai haveing had to much blew his load for a second time. The same time he shot his load Sasuke and Itachi bit into his skin, The taste of the blood, the feel of Sai up his ass and the pressure against his prostate sent Sasuke over the edge. Itachi soon followed with an orgasm of his own.

The two drank a while longer then released Sai who fell to the floor with a thud. Sasuke licked the remains of his blood from his lips and turned to Itachi.

"Give him to me now." Sasuke hissed.

"I will not give him to you, but to us." Itachi bit into his own wrist and allowed the blood to fill Sai's mouth who reluctantly swallowed out of refelx. He bit into Sasuke's wrist and gave a small amout to Sai, before he filled hi mouth with his own blood once again. Sai soon felt pain and let out a low whimper.

"Will he be okay?" Sasuke asked. he had never witnessed a turning.

"He'll be fine, it's only the body that dies, come lets get changed."

Sai sat up in bed blankets pooling around his waist. He looked around the room in search of other occupants but didn't have to search far as a graon reached his ears. "What are you doing?" Sasuke mummbled.

"I had a dream about the day you small penised fucker turned me 3 years ago." He answered.

"Oh." Was Sasuke's only reply. he sighed and pulled at Sai's arm. "Lay back down you're letting in cold air." Sai did as he was told and rolled over to face SAsuke.

"When is Itachi-Danna coming back?" he sad while running his thumb along Sasuke's bottom lip.

"I don't know when ever Kyuubi is done with him I suppose, why?" Sasuke answered eyes still closed.

"He's been gone 3 months and has hardly called. who could possibly take this long to change and then move in?"

"Kiba." sasuke answered with a yawn.

"Kiba?"

"Mhmm. he doesn't know about Naruto slash Kyuubi, a real simple Simon that one. I don't really know what Master see's in him besides being a good fuck. But what do I care I have you and Itachi."

"What if I don't want you?" Sai asked rolling onto his back to stare at the ceiling until a pair of onyx eys pale skin, and black hair blocked his view.

"You're stuck with us, now will you shut up and go back to sleep the sun is still up."

"I'm not tired."

"How about I make you tired." Sasuke said with a smrik.

"I'd love to see you try."

Sasuke's head dissappeared under tha blanket and sai was soon short a pair of boxers.

_'Having a boyfriend who technically doesn't need to breath comes in real handy.'_ Sai smiled as Sasuke got to work.

I personally think this one sucks and i'm really sorry about that. My mind is completely jumbled, job, school, babysitting, sick cousin, testing. god i'm swamped well anyway i hope you enjoyed this fic and if not wel...I'm sorry.


	10. Selfish

**PAIRING:** Nruto/Itachi This was a request a long time ago like the Sai one. God I really need to look at my reviews more often.

**Warning:** This one-sshot will have non consit in it if you are not for that then don't read it. Other than that there is no warning if you're this far in you should know what the hell to expect so no need for me to really do these anymore.

_**FYI!!:**_ If things go as I planned for the weekend the chpater of the sequal will be up by sunday!! YAY!! I hopefully will not have to babysit any children, and won't get any unexpected company so please pray for me!! And enjoy this one-shot!!Man for future referance if u make a request for a pairing and i don't do it in the time frame you would like just send me and e-mail saying you've been waiting for a while. DO NOT MAKE IT OBNOXIOUS OR YOU _WILL_ BE **INGNORED!!**

**Selfish**

Naruto sat on the couch watching _Supernatural_ waiting for Itachi to get home from work, yet dreading it. They had argued before he had left for work and he would always keep it botteled up until he got home and took his anger out in one form or another. He looked down to the red headed 13 year old with his head in his lap. They had adopted him 7 years ago. He was a joy to have around a tad quiet, and when he did talk it was almost non stop, very enegetic but still a joy. Naruto nudged The boy to get him to wake up.

"Hm?"

"Go into your room." The boy shook his head no. "Do you want me to leave you on the couch then?" He shook his head no again. "Then get up kyuubi." He shook his head no again.

Naruto let out a sigh. "Do you wanna lie in bed with me?" Kyuubi nodded. "Don't you think you're getting to old for this?" He shook his head no and Naruto let out a low laugh. "Well get up and lets go." Kyuubi got up a tad grumpy and headed to Naruto's and Itachi's bedroom. Kyuubi flopped in the bed and was alseep almost instantly. Naruto lied down to watch TV. He flicked channels until he came across _Entertainment tonight_ and decided to watch. Shockingly it had a clip from one of Itachi's interviews.

_"It's a well known fact that your an openly bisexual actor. Is their a special woman or man in your life?"_

_"Honestly, I'm to busy to be held back by a partner, so no i don't. I'm focusing on my carrer right now."_

_"Any plans on one in the future?"_

_"As of now? No."_

Naruto shut off the tv. _'That stupid fucker. Is he serious, no partner? I swaer to god when he comes home.'_ Naruto didn't wait long before there was a car door being shut. He raced downstairs and opened the door before Itachi had even reached the porch.

"Are you done being pissy?" Naruto asked harshly.

"Yes, what is wrong with you now?"

"Let's see, _"Honestly, I'm to busy to be held back by a partner" "I'm focusing on my cerear right now."_ That might have a little bit to do with it."

Itachi let out a snort. "What was I supposed to say?" He walked into the kitchhen to get a drink.

"I don't know, maybe mention the fact that you do have a boyfriend AND a kid? Or you could've at least said you were looking to have a relationship in the future."

Itachi slammed the glass he was drinking from down onto the counter causeing Naruto to flich slightly. "Will you just shut up. You know you are mine and mine alone so why are you being so paranoid and outrageous?"

"Becase I don't know if you'r eonly mine! You're always out filming something or the other, how the hell am i supposed to know you're not screwing some tramp on the side!"

Itachi quickly apprached Naruto pining him against the door frame. "Don't you dare ever, EVER accuse me of being a whore. If you know what's good for you."

"I'm leaveing."

"What?"

"I'm takeing Kyuubi and we're leaveing."

"You aren't going anywhere." Itachi stated simply.

"Yes we are we're going tomorrow morning. We're going to stay away for a week or two then we'll come back and if you're back to normal we'll stay." Naruto made to move off of the door frame but Itachi grabbed him by the neck and slammed him back against the door frame.

"Naruto You aren't going anywhere." Itachi took his other hand and trailed down his chest to his sweat pants. "Not now, not ever." He undid the loose knot in the string that helped hold the pants up. "Not this life or the next." He placed his hand into the now to big pants and began to rub against the soft cock. "I own you." He placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "I own Kyuubi." He nipped gently at his earlobe. "And i'm never going to let you go." He grabbed almost harshly at Naruto cock.

A single tear ran down Naruto's cheek. "Get off of me you sick fuck."

"Never." Itachi released Naruto's neck and cock to grab Naruto's hands and pin them aganst the wall. While Itachi was busy Naruto kneed him in the crotch. Yes it was a cheap shot but Naruto didn't care, he quickly ran to his bedroom and shut and locked the door. He looked to his bed to see Kyuubi looking wide eyed and lost. Naruto ran over to him and quickly pulled him from the bed.

"Get under the bed and no matter what happens do make a sound and don't move." Kyubbi opened his mouth to say something. "Don't, just do it."

Kyuuby hesitated but nodded and got under the bed. Naruto fixed the bankets so that you couldn't see kyuubi, it wasn't perfect there was a little over an inch space between the blanket and the floor but he was sure Itachi wouldn't notice Kyuubi. He heared Iitachi pounding on the door. "Open this fucking door."

"Itachi you're drunk or something. Go into the living room and sleep it off i'm not opening this door." Naruto heard a soft chuckle then footsteps. he listened to hear which direction they were going. they sounded like they were going towards the master bathroom. Naruto eyes widened the bathroom door is connected to their bedroom, and there is no lock to keep him out of the bedroom. He ran to get the door but was to slow Itachi opened the door and walked in.

Naruto walked backwords into the bed room. "Itachi whatever it is you have planned don't do it."

"You mean fuck you raw and force you to enjoy every minute of it? Now why would i want to do something stupid like that?"

Naruto took a step back and tripped over his pants that had gotten to loose and had fallen around his ankles. Naruto's head hit the floor with a thud, Itachi kneeled over him with a smile. "Aww did that hurt?"

Naruto went to knee him but Itachi was ready for that move and backhanded him. "Don't you dare ever hit me in your life." Naruto went to puch him but Itachi caught the fist and with his free hand punched Naruto. "I told you not to hit me." Natruto spit blood and spit into Itachi's face. Itachi grabbed Naruto's hair and slammed his head against the floor. "Will you ever learn?"

"Fuck.You."

"Aww but I fully plan on fucking you dear Naruto." Itachi said with a smirk.

Naruto started to struggle in Itachi's hold. Itachi let out a low laugh Itachi eventually got Narutos two hands above his head. Naruto began to kick out in an attempt to hit Itachi. Itachi flipped him over onto his stomach and forced his hands behind hiss back. He pulled off his belt and used it tie Naruto's hands together.

"Naruto what's the matter any other time you would love being tied and helpless." Itachi said with mock concern. Naruto didn't answer. He was looking under the bed at Kyubbi who looked ready to jump out and help. He mouthed 'No' to Kyuubi who mouthed back 'Let me help you.' Naruto mouthed no back. Itachi leaned over to look Naruto in the face. "Do you hear me speaking to you? You really shouldn't ignore people when you're in this kind of situtaion."

Naruto didn't respond, Itachi let out a sigh. "If you insist on being stubborn, I guess this can't be helped." Itachi leaned over and bit harsly into Naruto's neck. He broke the skin slightly and Naruto had let out a slight whimper. Itachi chuckled and rubbed his hard cock against Naruto's boxer covered ass. "Do you want this?" Naruto didn't answer. Itachi yanked him onto his knees by his hair. "I said do you want this?" He whispered harshly into his ear.

"Rot in hell." Was Naruto's answer. Itachi tsked and shoved Naruto back onto the ground.

"That was the worst thing you could've possibly said Naruto."

Naruto heard the sound on pants being unbuttoned and and a zipper being pulled down. He heard the rustle of clothes then he felt his boxers being ripped off. He instantly siffened when he felt hands on his hips. "Don't tense up Naru-chan, you know that only makes it worse. Naruto's ass was pulled into the air he had expected to feel a blunt head at his entrance but when he felt something warm and moist instead enter him he couldn't hold back the accidental moan.

His eyes began to water as he felt himself harden slightly. He felt one of Itachi's hand leae his waist and pump his shaft. He felt the warm tears cascadeing down onto the floor. He turned his head to see kyuubi under the bed with his hand over his mouth and eyes glistening with unshed tears. Naruto shut his eyes and opened his mouth in a silent gasp when fingers entered him to help streach him further.

It didn't take long for Itachi to find his prostate, he hit it harshly and repeatedly. Naruto was a mess on the floor he was hateing every minute of it but he couldn't help how his body reacted. He was so far gone by the time Itachi entered him he couldn't even hold back the tears and the moan. "I. Hate. You." Naruto choked out.

Itachi mad no hint that he heard what Naruto had said. His thrusts never faltered only became deeper and harder. He stuck to his word and forced Naruto to enjoy every moment. Itachi was close to his release and began to pump Naruto in time with his thrust to bring him to his end. As Naruto came he let out a yell that sounded a lot like bastard. Itachi only came with a low grunt, He pulled out of Naruto, untied his hands, and pushed him out of his way.

"I'm going to take a shower, clean yourself up." Itachi walked out of the room and Naruto lied there crying silently and a mess.

Kyuubi came from under the bed only when he heard the shower water running. He walked over to Naruto an kneeled next to him. He wanted to touch him but wasn't sure if he should, he wanted to say something but wasn't sure what to say. "Help me up." Naruto whispered. Kyuubi did as he was told and helped Naruto clean up the mess and took him to the other bathroom where he helped him wash himself.

Kyuubi snuck back to the other room to grab Naruto a pair of pants where he saw Itachi fast asleep. He was tempted to smuther him with a pillow but decided against it. He grabbed Naruto a pair of pants and returned to him in the bathroom. He helped him dress then to him to his bedroom. Kyuubi lied him down on his bed, locked his bedroom door and crawled in next to Naruto. he placed his head on Naruto's chest where the sound of his heartbeat lulled him to sleep.

Narauto watched Kyuubi while he slept. Soon he was sleep as well, with the hope that this night was some sick and twisted dream.

&

_Kind of a depressing one-shot but i had to make up for the crappy Sai one I did. I hope you enjoyed this one._


	11. Over

_I watched the walls around me crumble  
But its not like I won't build them up again  
So here's your last chance for redemption  
So take it while it lasts because it will end  
And my tears are turning into time_

_I've wasted trying to find a reason for goodbye_

Neji walked home from school taking a shortcut home. He slowed his pace when he came in front of a Navy blue and white house. He looked into the living room window to see Itachi looking back at him. He gave smile nervous and stopped walking. Itachi gave a small smile before he looked to his side. Itachi's dad came and asked what he was looking at. When he saw Neji he pulled Itachi away and shut the blinds.

_I cant live without you  
Can't breathe without you I dream about you honestly  
Tell me that its over  
Because if the world is spinning and I'm still living  
It wont be right if were not in it together  
Tell me that it's over_

_And I'll be the first to go  
Don't want to be the last to know_

Neji Walked in his front door. He poked his head into the living room. "I'm home." His parents gave him no acknowledgement and he went up to his room. He grabbed a brush and put his hair into a pony tail. He took off his school shirt and grabbed a t-shirt. He glanced out his window and saw Itachi looking at his dad through the window working on the car. Itachi spared Neji a glance which made him smile. Itachi gave him one last lingering look before he turned into his room.

_I won't be the one to chase you  
But at the same time you're the heart that I call home  
I'm always stuck with these emotions  
And the more I try to feel the less I'm whole  
My tears are turning into time  
I've wasted trying to find a reason for goodbye_

Two weeks later Itachi had snuck out and told Neji to come with him.

"Where are we going?" They were sneaking again he wished it was over.

"My uncle, well he's not really my uncle just a close friend of the family, Kakashi is letting me borrow his guest bedroom." Itachi said as he pulled out the keys to a house and pulled Neji in. He guided Neji to the guest bedroom.

Neji smiled and latched onto Itachi's lips. They wasted no time not knowing when their next moment alone would be. Itachi pulled off Neji shirt then his own. Itachi lied on top of Neji on the bed and kissed his neck. Neji let a moan. Itachi removed both of their pants; he grasped Neji cock in his hand and pumped him slowly. Neji tilted his head back into the pillow; he looked into Itachi onyx eyes and drowned.

"Itachi… j-just do it. Please."

Itachi nodded and placed his already hard cock and Neji entrance. He gently pushed in and hissed at the tightness and at the feel of Neji biting his neck to stifle and noises and bracing against the pain. Neji released Itachi's neck.

"Sorry." Itachi said.

"Just move." Neji whispered.

Itachi set a slow pace to allow Neji to adjust. Neji just basked in the feeling of Itachi all around him. Making love to him showing that he truly cared. He let out a gasp and arched when Itachi hit his sweet spot. "Right there." He said breathlessly.

Itachi stayed at that angle making Neji putty in his hands. Neji gripped at Itachi's hair to pull him closer.

"Ah…ahh. I-Itachi."

Itachi looked down at Neji blushed and sweat covered face. Neji's eyes were glazed over and tears of pleasure were rolling down his cheeks. Itachi buried his face into Neji's neck and sucked on his neck, pulling a strangled moan from Neji.

Neji arched at a spike of pleasure. "'Tachi…oh god."

Itachi grabbed Neji cock and began to pump him in tune with his thrusts. He thrust harder and faster pulling sounds out of Neji he never knew existed. Itachi soon came with a strangled gasp and shudder, quickly followed by Neji. Itachi pulled out and lied next to Neji on the bed. Neji snuggled into Itachi's chest and was quickly sleep. Itachi caressed Neji's hair as he stared at the wall eyes glazed over with regret.

_I cant live without you  
Can't breathe without you I dream about you honestly  
Tell me that its over  
Because if the world is spinning and I'm still living  
It wont be right if were not in it together  
Tell me that it's over  
And I'll be the first to go  
Don't want to be the last to know_

Three weeks later Itachi asked Neji to go to a party with him. Itachi and Neji danced back to chest to the beat of the music.

"Neji." Itachi whispered.

"Hm?" Itachi felt more than he heard.

"I love you."

"I know." Neji said before turning around and Kissing him briefly on the lips. "Come on lets go out back with everyone else. " As they walked Neji asked something that he'd been meaning to. "What happened to your cheek?"

"I fell." Was Itachi's simple answer.

They walked out to the back where there was a pool and people splashing and people drinking around the pools edge. Neji pulled Itachi over to where his friend Kiba and Sai were sitting. Itachi sat down and pulled Neji into his lap. They talked a few moments before they realized that people were getting quiet. They turned to see Itachi's dad walking through the party heading straight towards them. Neji scooted and sat next to Itachi. Itachi's father was soon enough standing in front of them.

"Let's go." Itachi didn't move his father grasped his forearm and forcing him to stand up. "I said let's go." Itachi yanked his arm free before following. He cast Neji a lingering glance as he left the party.

Neji grabbed at his hair in frustration and let tears freely escape his eyes. He couldn't take it for much longer

_My tears are turning into time  
I've wasted trying to find a reason for goodbye_

Itachi and Neji sat in their friends, Kiba and Sai's, car and laughed at nothing and sang to the music. Itachi had left the house and walked to Sai's house and they all ended up in his car sitting in a parking lot around the corner blaring music and acting a fool.

Neji let out a scream when Itachi was yanked from neck to him in the back seat and was thrown on the ground.

_I cant live without you  
Can't breathe without you I dream about you honestly  
Tell me that its over  
Because if the world is spinning and I'm still living  
It wont be right if were not in it together  
Tell me that it's over  
And I'll be the first to go  
Don't want to be the last to know_

"Stop it!" Neji screamed as Itachi was kicked and punched repeatedly by his father. "Stop it!"

Itachi's father gave him one last kick before he left. Neji rushed over to help Itachi up. He gently placed his finger tips against the quickly forming bruises. Itachi yanked his head away. "Don't touch me."

Neji gave him a confused look. "Itachi?" A small tear fell down Neji's face. _'it's over.'_ Neji thought.

"Don't touch me, don't look at me." Itachi began to walk away.

_Tell me that it's over  
Over  
Honestly tell me  
Honestly tell me  
Don't tell me that it's over  
_

Neji ran to catch up to Itachi. "I thought you loved me?"

"I do. But I can't take this anymore. No matter what I do he finds me, he finds us. I can't do it any more."

"What are you saying?"

Itachi gave him a look that said it all. Neji choke back a sob and tears ran in small rivers as Itachi walked away from him for the last time/

_Don't tell me that it's over…_

////////////////////////////

Okay so I'm uber sorry about the major well…stoppage in updates. My computer got a virus and my parents aren't buying a new computer so we only have one now and it's a lot harder to get computer time. This is a quick one-shot I threw together as an apology. I'm trying to work on chapters but those are nearly impossible to do with limited computer time.

Please don't kill me!!!!!


	12. The Truth

**A/N:** OH DEAR GOD!!!! I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY ABOUT THE STOP IN UPDATES. IDK I JUST STOPPED UPDATEING ONE DAY AND I AM SO SORRY THIS UPDATE IS TO PROVE I AM NOT DEAD AND I WILL BE UPDATEING MY STORY REALLY REALLY SOON. HERE'S A ONESHOT TO HOLD YOU OVER. AND I AM A LITTLE RUSTY SO SORRY FOR ANY ERRORS AND ALL THAT JAZZ.

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing just the one-shot.

**PAIRING:** Gaa/Naru and mentions of Ita/Shika

**SUMMARY: **Naruto has no idea why he loves Gaara and Gaara doesn't know why he loves Naruto. They just know they do. It's the stupid little things that make them happy. They both just look back on the past and reminisce. And wonders about the future.

**WARNINGS:** Contains Man/Man sex, mentions of minors, bitchy Sakura.

**THE TRUTH**__

Cause he is the truth  
Said he is so real  
And I love the way that he makes me feel  
And if I am a reflection of him then I must be fly cause  
his light it shines so bright I wouldn't lie

"Shika?"

"Hm?"

"How do you put up with Itachi?"

Shikamaru shrugged.

"Why do you love him?"

Another shrug.

Naruto gave Shikamaru a look. "I suppose I should ask how does he put up with you."

Shikamaru smirked. "He puts up with me because I rock in bed."

Naruto threw the straw from his drink at him. "You have no morals."

"Yes I do." Naruto rolled his eyes. "Why'd you ask?"

"Ask what?"

"Why I loved him."

Naruto shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I was curious how two polar opposite people managed to get together and stay together for what 5 years now?"

"We are definitely more alike than most people think."

Naruto let out a snort. "Alike how?"

"When it counts I suppose. The little things. The same tastes in music, books, artists, our personalities are similar though most people can't tell. And in bed." Shikamaru smirked.

"See. See. You were doing good until you threw in that last part." Naruto said with a smile as he punched him playfully in the arm.

Shikamaru grabbed his arm in mock pain. "That hurt."

"Whatcha gonna do about it?" Naruto taunted.

"You asked for it." Shika warned briefly. Naruto let out a uncharacteristic squeak as Shikamaru tackled him to the carpeted floor. The two laughed as the play wrestled not noticing when two figures appeared in the doorway.

Naruto let out a sound of triumph when he finally managed to pin Shikamaru's hands above his head and his legs in place with his own. "Ha I win."

"I let you win." Shikamaru pouted.

"No you didn't"

"How do you know?"

"Shika. I take kick boxing, I snowboard, and I have a 7 year-old at home who loves to play fight I think it's safe to say I won."

"Naruto you weigh 162, compared to my 174. I'm 6 foot 1 compared to 5 foot 11; I have a black belt in about everything imaginable. I'm pretty sure I let you win."

"If you insist. What would Itachi say if he saw I managed to pin his lovely boyfriend?"

"I'd say he let you do it." The two turned to see the too unnoticed figures.

"Uhh…Hi." Naruto said nervously.

"See, now get off me."

Naruto turned back to Shikamaru and smirked. "I thought you let me win?"

"I did I was just trying to help you save face."

Naruto arched an eyebrow before loosening his grip slightly. Shikamaru quickly rolled them over and stood. He reached out a hand that Naruto gladly took and stood up.

Shikamaru gave Itachi a quick kiss before Itachi wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his chin on his shoulder. "What possessed you to attack my boyfriend?"

Naruto made a shocked face. "What makes you think I started it?"

"Because you usually do." Gaara mumbled.

Naruto glared. "Not helping."

Itachi rolled his eyes at the two. "Go home you two you're unbridled affection for each other and making me queasy."

Naruto gave him a look as they walked to the door. "Oh look who's talking."

"It's my house I can do what I want." Itachi emphasized his point by grabbing Shikamaru's crotch.

"You two have no boundaries." Naruto laughed as they walked out the door.

_  
I remember the very first day that I saw him  
I found myself immediately intrigued by him  
Its almost like I knew this man from another life  
Like back then maybe I was his husband and maybe he was my wife  
And even, the things I don't like about him are fine with me  
Because it's not hard for me to understand him because he's so much like me  
And its truly my pleasure to share his company  
And I know that it's God's gift to breathe the air he breathes_

***Flashback***

16 year old Naruto ran down the street checking his watch every few seconds.

'_Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. I'm not going to make it.' _He looked at his watch again. _'Screw making it I'm already late.'_ If possible Naruto ran faster. He skidded around the corner and hopped up the stairs to the restaurant he worked at. He quickly went into the employee locker room changed and was on the floor.

His manager walked by and gave him a look. "I know I know sorry."

"I need to talk to you on your break."

Naruto let out a sigh and nodded. He approached a table of two men who appeared to be on a business meeting. "Hi I'm Naruto and I'll be your waiter tonight. Are you ready to order your drinks?" The two looked up from the drink menu at their waiter.

"Are you even old enough to work here and serve liquor?"

"I assure you my age won't be an issue."

"Hm. In that case I would like 2 glasses of white wine. The 1787 Chateau d'Yquem to be exact if you'd please."

Naruto faltered in his writing. "A-are you sure you want that wine. It's an extremely expense bottle."

"I can assure you money is no issue."

"If you insist. I'll be back in a moment with your drink and to take your order."

As Naruto walked away the two began to talk amongst themselves. "Must you be so rude?"

"Whatever do you mean Gaara?"

"Drop the pompous rich guy act Itachi. He's only a kid. I doubt if he's even over 18."

"I doubt he even hit puberty." Itachi mumbled.

"Itachi."

"What?"

"Stop."

The two carried on mindless chatter and Naruto brought them their drinks and took their orders. Naruto's break was brief, a quick drink of water, a apple, and a talk with his manager. Basically his manager was giving him one more chance. If he did anything to screw it up he was fired. He returned to his table from earlier and was about to ask if they needed anything when a disturbance up front caught his attention.

"Miss you can't just barge in here! Miss! Miss!"

"Where is he?!" Naruto turned to see who it was. "Where's Naruto!"

Naruto eyes widened when he saw who it was. "Sakura?" and what she had in her arms. "What's wrong with him?"

"Take him."

"What?"

"Take. Him." Naruto didn't move. "Take him!!" Naruto flinched and reached out for his 2 year-old who happily went to him. "I can't do this anymore. Take him. I don't want to see you or him again. You have ruined my life with him. He won't stop crying I want my daddy I want my daddy. Now he can have you all to himself!" Sakura threw a diaper bag next to Naruto before storming out of the restaurant.

Naruto looked down at his son, then to the people who were giving him disbelieving looks. Naruto saw his manager who just shook his head. Naruto didn't try to defend himself. He just picked up the bag and walked out of the restaurant.

Naruto sat on the restaurant stairs with no place to go. He halfheartedly played with his son as he thought of where they could go. He had no real home. He was in foster care and couldn't raise a kid bouncing from house to house.

"Hey kid."

Naruto looked up to see they were talking to him.

"Me?"

"Yeah you. I saw what happened back there."

"You and everyone else."

"Do you have a place to go?" Naruto shook his head. "You can stay with me." Naruto looked at the man. He had red hair and extremely thin eyebrows. At first glance you would think he didn't have any. Naruto looked at the man confused.

"What's the catch?"

"Catch?"

"Yeah you know the catch. Why are you offering to take in a kid you don't even know? You're not some pedophile are you?"

"No I'm not."

"Hm." Naruto gave him a once over before standing and picking up his son and the diaper bag. "So what's your name?" Naruto asked as they slowly walked to the car.

"Gaara."

"Just Gaara?"

"Just Gaara."

"Why are you helping me?"

Gaara stopped in his tracks and faced Naruto. "You remind me of someone I used to know."

***END FLASHBACK***

Gaara stopped outside the house and turned to Naruto who seemed to be in his own world. "Naruto."

Naruto came snapped back to reality. "Yeah?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing I was just thinking."

"You think?"

"Shut up Gaara."

Gaara smirked. "What were you thinking about?"

"How we first met. God it was horrible. I thought my life couldn't get any worse in that moment. Then you came to be my knight in a navy blue suit." Naruto chuckled.

"Why do you always think of that day? It makes me feel like creep."

"Why?"

"You were only 16 and I had just turned 21 that day."

"Ahh true. But you didn't know I was 16." Naruto said with a smile.

"Which only manages to make the situation worse."

"But now I'm 21 and you are 26. Dear god you almost 30!" Naruto said in mock horror.

Gaara glared at Naruto. "Watch it."

"Ohh I'm so scared." Naruto rolled his eyes and reached for the door handle to the car. He let out a yelp when Gaara yanked him back and into his lap. "Gaara what are you-" Naruto moaned into the kiss. He tilted his head to deepen it he willingly opened his mouth when Gaara's tongue swiped at his lips asking entrance.

With some stressful movements Naruto managed to straddle Gaara and grind his waking erection against his lovers. Gaara moved from Naruto's lips to his neck where he nipped and suck pulling moans from his younger lover.

Naruto kissed along Gaara's neck and jaw and nibbled at his ear. Naruto moaned as Gaara ground against him once again. "I love you." He said breathlessly into his ear.

"I know." Gaara whispered back. The two were just about to get to the fun part when they heard their front door slam open.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!"

Naruto let out a defeated sigh before he climbed off Gaara's lap and out of the car to great his excited son.

"Hey bud." Naruto greeted with a smile as he picked him up and swung him in a brief circle.

"Hi Papa Gaara. You and daddy have fun at uncle 'Tachi's?"

Gaara smiled down at the child. "Yes we did. Did you have fun with your mom?" The little boy gave him a look.

"Ino's mean to me."

"Well Dei. You're the big brother do something about it."

"Sakura lets her do whatever she wants." Dei whined.

Naruto looked at his son. "Don't call her that."

"But I don't wanna call her mommy I don't have a mommy. I have to dads. You and Papa Gaara."

"Dei honey you can't call him Papa Gaara."

"Why not! We live with him, and you tell him you love him, and you kiss him. And don't say you don't 'cause I saw you kissing Papa Gaara when you got here. 'Sides he said I could." Dei said with a smile.

Naruto looked to Gaara in shock. "You did?"

"I did."

"Daddy?"

"Yes."

"Can we go home now?"

"Yeah let me go get your clothes and then we can go." Naruto was in mild shock. Gaara never managed to not amaze him. Naruto returned to the car with a SpongeBob backpack of clothes.

"You okay?" Gaara asked as he started the car. "Dei buckle yourself in." He watched in the rearview mirror to see when he finished.

"Yeah I'm fine. You just always find a way to amaze me." Naruto said with a smile.

Gaara leaned forward and stole a quick kiss. "I can amaze you all you want tonight if you'd like." Naruto blushed and looked away.

"Daddy, what's Papa Gaara talking about?"

"Nothing Deidara. Nothing at all."

Gaara laughed to himself as he drove off towards their house.

_How can the same man that makes me so mad  
-do you know what he did-_

Naruto sat on the couch and glared at the table as silent tears fell down his cheeks. He was so pissed words couldn't even describe how he felt. _'How could he be so stupid!? He's knows what tomorrow and the day after was he goes and leaves the fucking country. How could he be so fucking stupid?'_

"Naruto I'm sorry."

"Don't talk to me." Gaara placed a hand on his shoulder Naruto shrugged it off. "Don't touch me." Naruto got up and walked away from Gaara.

"Naruto listen to I swear I didn't mean for this to happen." No you only plan you business trips 2 months in advance to plan them on our anniversary and Dei's 8th birthday." Naruto snapped.

Naruto snatched up his cell phone. He pushed the speed dial button and put the phone to his ear.

"Naruto will you just listen to me."

"I'm on the phone." Naruto shut their bedroom door in Gaara's face.

"Papa Gaara! Papa Gaara! Guess what! Guess what!" Gaara turned to see Deidara running at him in his batman pajamas.

"My birthday's tomorrow! I get to spend the entire day with you and Daddy tomorrow."

"Actually Dei I'm leaving in a few hours."

"To get my birthday present." Dei said with a large smile.

"No, I have a business meeting in London for four days."

The smile fell from Dei's face. "Oh." Dei got a confused look on his face. "But it's 9:30" It's time to go to sleep not leave."

"I know but that's when my plane takes off."

"Oh." Dei got a sad look on his face. "Bye Papa Gaara." Dei walked back to his room slowly.

Gaara heard the sound of something hitting the floor in the bedroom. He sighed and opened the door.

_  
Turn right around and kiss me so soft  
-girl do you know what he did-_

Naruto gasped as Gaara slowly entered him. He had his arms and legs wrapped around Gaara bringing him as close as he could. Gaara slowly thrust into Naruto making Naruto gasp softly and he brushed against his prostate.

Gaara pulled back from Naruto only to lean down and kiss him softly. He poured all of his emotions into that kiss how sorry he felt about leaving, how much he loved him, and how much he wanted him.

"Gaara please." Naruto panted. "Please just…please."

"I love you."

Naruto nodded agreeing before Gaara lifted him into a sitting position. Naruto wrapped his arms around Gaara's neck and buried his face in the small space between his arms and Gaara's neck.

Gaara wrapped his arms around Naruto's mid section to ensure a firm grip. "Ready?" Naruto nodded. Gaara did one deep thrust to ensure he had a good enough grip ripping a startled gasp from Naruto. "I thought you were ready?" Naruto only bit his neck.

Gaara rolled his eyes before started thrusting rapidly and brutally. His thrusts pulled out a long throaty moan from Naruto who squeezed his eyes tightly shut. "Fuck Gaara. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck." Naruto gasped as Gaara thrust against his prostate brutally. "Ah!" Naruto let out a yelp when he felt Gaara suck at a sensitive spot on his neck.

Naruto panted hot breath against Gaara's ear. "Gaara so good. So _fucking_ good." Naruto moaned out. "You love my hot tight ass don't you?" Naruto panted hotly against Gaara's ear.

"I love it." Gaara said huskily. He shifted and did one deep hard thrust.

"Fuck!" Naruto yelped.

Gaara quickly changed their positions and had Naruto's face against the pillows ass up. Gaara began to pound into Naruto with no remorse. Naruto couldn't even talk anymore he just grabbed at the pillow and sheets for dear life. "I'm close." He heard Gaara say, Gaara grabbed his length and pumped him in time with his thrusts.

A few stokes of his over sensitized cock, and a few well placed thrusts from Gaara and Naruto came with a strangled scream. Gaara followed a few moments later with a deep groan and a shudder.

Naruto melted into the blankets and Gaara fell onto the bed next to him. Naruto panted heavily as did Gaara. Naruto gave Gaara a small smile and brushed the few strands of red hair from his face.

"I love you." Naruto said softly.

"I know." Gaara said before placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

_If he ever left me, I wouldn't even be sad, no  
Cause there's a blessing in every lesson  
and I'm glad that I knew him at all_

"I'm sorry." Naruto whispered when he pulled back from the kiss.

"For what?"

"Getting mad."

"I would've probably done the same thing in your situation."

"You have to leave in a hour." Naruto whispered."

"Can stay. I'll just have to reschedule the meeting for next month."

Naruto shook his head. "No it's okay. Go."

Gaara gave Naruto a unsure look. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I think it's the post sex haze but I don't even care just go."

Gaara hesitantly rose from the bed and got ready to leave. Naruto watched from the bed as Gaara got ready for his four day business trip. Gaara was ready to head to the air port in 45 minutes. Gaara leaned over and gave Naruto a kiss good-bye. "I love you." He said in between kisses.

"I know." Naruto said back before he watched Gaara leave. He watched him shut the bedroom door, then heard the front door a few moments later. He heard the garage door pull up and the car start and pull off.Naruto let out a sigh before he walked (albeit funnily) towards the dresser to put on some sweatpants. He yanked the sheets and blankets off the bed and changed them.

Just as he tossed the dirty clothes and blankets into the laundry basket he heard a soft knock on the door. "Daddy is Papa Gaara gone?"

Naruto looked at Deidara. "Yeah he just left I thought you were sleeping it's midnight."

"I was sleep until I heard the garage door open and Papa Gaara drive away. Can I sleep with you?"

"Aren't you a bit big for that?"

"No. I always sleep with you the day before my birthday." Dei said as he climbed into the bed. Naruto thought about it for a moment.

"You do don't you?" Naruto said more as a thought.

_I love the way he speaks  
I love the way he thinks_

Naruto and Deidara were taking a walk around the city and thorough the local park just to get out of the house.

"Daddy?"

"Hm."

"When is Papa Gaara coming back?"

"In two days."

"Oh." Dei thought for a moment. "Is that tomorrow or tomorrows tomorrow?"

Naruto arched a eyebrow at his sons' logic. "Tomorrow's tomorrow." Naruto said unsure if he should let him say it like that.

"Do you think Papa Gaara could hear me if I yelled I loved him and come home?"

"You'd have to yell pretty loud for him to hear you."

"I can be loud. Watch. _**I LOVE YOU PAPA GAARA!!!**_"

Naruto winced at the loudness. "Yeah you're loud alright."

"Do you think he hearded me?"

"Heard me." Naruto corrected

" Do you think he heard me?" Dei said correctly.

"I'm pretty sure he did." Naruto said with a chuckle.

"Daddy?"

"Yes Deidara."

"When's my tooth gonna come the rest of the way out?"

"Soon. Today or tomorrow."

"If it's still in when Papa Gaara gets back can he pull it out?"

Naruto gave his son a disbelieving look. "Oh you'll let Papa Gaara pull it out but not me your dad? Oh that's dirty." Naruto said in mock sadness.

"That's 'cause Papa Gaara gives me Popsicles after just give me a hug and say it didn't hurt." Dei defended.

Naruto stopped walking. "You know for a eight year old you're pretty smart."

_I love the way he treats his mama  
I love that gap in between his teeth _

"Papa Gaara! Papa Gaara! Look! Look!" Dei ran up to Dei and smiled wide showing the gap between his teeth. "It fell out this morning. I tried to keep it in so that you could pull it out but it came out this morning when I was eating."

"Did it hurt?"

"A little bit but Daddy gave me a popsicle. Papa Gaara, Daddy got a picture on his back he said it hurts but that he'd do it all again if he had to. I don't know what he's talking about 'cause he won't let me see it but that's okay 'cause I can see it when you see it."

Gaara followed silently behind the boy who chatted animatedly about the picture and what they did while he was gone for four days.

_I love him in every way that a woman can love a man from personal to universal but most of all its unconditional_

Naruto smiled from the doorway as Deidara gabbed off Gaara's ear a habit Naruto will admit he got from him. Naruto grabbed a drink from the kitchen and returned to the living room and gave it to Gaara before sitting next to him on the couch. Gaara responded to the questions that Deidara threw at him and nodded to prove he was listening.

Gaara grabbed Naruto's hand and laced their fingers together.

"And then Papa Gaara me and Daddy went to the zoo 'cause I wanted to see if a zebra was white with black stripes or black with white stripes and-"

"Dei" Gaara interrupted.

"There's a surprise for you in my car in the garage."

Naruto watched as Deidara scrambled up to go to the door that lead to the garage. Naruto turned his attention to Gaara. "I missed you."

"I know." Gaara leaned in and kissed Naruto.

Naruto quickly deepened what was meant to be a quick peck into a passionate hello. "I missed you. A lot." Naruto said before kissing him again. Naruto pulled back just as his son came running back in with a huge smile on his face.

"Look Daddy Papa Gaara got me a snake!!" Naruto looked down at the snake in his son's hands.

A smile spread across Naruto's face. "I guess you do listen to him when he rambles." Naruto chuckled.

"Daddy it's the abino snake I saw in TV.!"

"Albino, and yes it is. It's a albino ball python."

"Thank you Papa Gaara! Thank you a lot!"

"What are you going to name him?"

"Ummmm." Deidara screwed his face up in thought. "Kakashi!"

"Kakashi? As in your 3rd grade teacher?"

"Yeah 'cause he has red eyes like Kakashi's one and it's cool."

Naruto shook his head and watched as Dei played with the snake.

_There ain't no substitute for the truth  
either it is or isn't  
cause he is the truth  
you see the truth it, needs no proof  
either it is or it isn't  
Cause he is the truth  
Now you know the truth by the way it feels  
and if I am a reflection of him then I must be fly  
cause he is yes he is  
I wonder does he know_

Naruto sat and thought about how wonderful how life was. Yeah it had its kinks every now and then but it was good. The truth was he wouldn't want it any other way; Sakura dumping their two year old in his arms, getting fired, getting involved with Gaara.

"What are you doing?" Gaara asked

"Thinking."

"About?"

Naruto gave Gaara a smile. _'I love you.'_ Naruto thought. "Nothing."

Gaara gave Naruto a look. "Nothing?"

"Nothing." Naruto said with a smile. They sat and watched as Dei played happily with his snake and set up things for the snake to go over and through.

"Naruto?"

"Yes Gaara?"

"I know."

Naruto smiled a goofy smile before he kissed Gaara.

***END***

**A/N:** I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS ONE SHOT PLEASE FEEL FREE TO REVIEW AND YELL AT ME FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES.


	13. Only Death Can Keep Me From You Pt3

**A/N:** So I got a request from dragonfire04on TONFA to do the third part and bring Naruto into the relationship so Here you go!!

WARNING: This contain incest and man sex don't like don't read.

Pairings: Itachi/Sasuke, Sasuke/Naruto, slight Itachi/Naruto

Summary: Third part of 4 or 5 from Only death can Keep Me From You.

ENJOY!!!!!

**ONLY DEATH CAN KEEP ME FROM YOU PT 3**

Naruto lied half asleep listening to the sound of plastic rustling and a whispered argument.

"Itachi you don't have to be such a dick about it."

"I'm not I'm just letting you know that if he doesn't do it I will."

"Stop being a dick." Sasuke said harshly.

"The kid is not coming with us."

"Yes he is. I wouldn't have gone through the trouble to get this stuff if he wasn't."

"He's not going to do it."

"Itachi," Sasuke said with a sigh. "Shut up."

Naruto heard more plastic rustling then felt the bed dip as someone sat next to him. Naruto tried to sleep until he felt a gentle nudge. He let out a groan of frustration.

"Hey. You have to get up." It was Sasuke.

Naruto let out a groan. "'g way." He grumbled into the pillow.

"You have to get up." Sasuke said again.

Naruto groaned. "10 more minutes Sasukeeeee." Naruto whined. "I'll do anything just 10 minutes."

Sasuke sighed. "Fine." Naruto buried his head further into the pillow and refused to move. "Itachi don't-"Sasuke tried to stop him but it didn't work. Naruto felt the covers being yanked off and the bed dip again but still didn't move. Naruto opened his eyes and rolled onto his back.

Naruto's breath hitched when he saw Itachi hovering over him. Naruto eyes narrowed and he glared. "What are you doing?

"You said you'd do anything for 10 more minutes." Itachi said with a smirk.

"What are yo-No! Get off of me!" Naruto screeched when he realized what Itachi meant. "Isn't that what your lover…brother…whatever is for?"

"You said you wanted ten minutes here's what you have to do for them." Itachi kissed Naruto's neck softly before he nipped.

"I'll get up! I'll get up!" Naruto yelp and Itachi snorted and Naruto was instantly up off the bed. "You need to control that-that thing." Naruto said to Sasuke.

"I'm sorry."Sasuke reached into the plastic bag. "Put this in then go take your shower."

Naruto took the hair dye and saw it was supposed to be black. Naruto sighed and scratched his head. "Am I going with you two?"

Sasuke looked to Itachi then back to Naruto. "I don't know, but you're stuck with us for now. And if you cooperate with us until we get to the Air port later tomorrow we'll be good and you can decide on your own."

Naruto half smiled before he looked back at the hair dye. He took off his shirt then set to work on putting dye in his hair. Once the dye was in long enough he headed into the hotel bathroom and got into the shower.

Naruto watched in mild fascination as the excess dye turned the water black and went down the drain. He washed his body with and got lost in thought. _'Three days ago I was kidnapped by two brothers who lo_v_e each other more than they should. I, sadly, have to say they aren't that bad. I mean Itachi can't keep it in his pants, but I guess Sasuke likes it.'_

He supposed Itachi wasn't that bad. He definitely had his moments and he wasn't exactly best-friend material but he was nice. Naruto let out a snort, Itachi was not nice. They were going to the air-port furthest away from their house to draw as little attention to themselves as possible. Sasuke had somehow got in to see a hairdresser and got his hair dyed a rusty brown color and Itachi got a haircut. He was the only one who hadn't got anything changed until today

Now that Naruto thought about it, they said they were changing their appearance so that they could get onto the plane. They had an appointment later today to take pictures for new ID cards he thought that getting ID's took a few days but he could be wrong. Wait, why was he taking picture they weren't going to- _'No, I'll worry about that later.'_ Itachi made it pretty clear he wasn't going. Naruto let out a sigh and scrubbed a little harder.

Naruto rinsed off his body and shut off the water and stepped out. He looked into the mirror and did a double take. _'I look…good."_ Naruto looked at his reflection he looked good. The black hair made his eyes stand out. Mixed with his tan skin and odd birthmarks he looked real good. He grabbed a towel, dried off, and wrapped it around his waist when he realized he didn't have any clothes. He grabbed another towel and dried his hair as he walked out the bathroom.

Naruto walked blindly towards his bed. "Hey what exactly am I supposed…to…wear…?" Naruto's sentence trailed off when he finally looked at the two from between the towel. Itachi looked up from what he was doing but never stopped. Naruto watched as a pant less Sasuke gripped his brother's hair tightly and whimpered. It took a moment for Naruto's brain to register that he had walked in on Itachi blowing and fingering his brother. Then another moment to realize Itachi wasn't stopping. Naruto swallowed and stuttered. "Umm I-I'll j-just…" Naruto turned to go back to the bathroom.

He flinched and let out a low grunt when he was suddenly pressed against the bathroom door.

"And where are you going?" Itachi panted into Naruto's ear.

"I-I was going to go t-to…" Naruto trailed off not entirely sure himself.

Itachi kissed Naruto's neck, who shivered in response. "Going to…what exactly?"

"To…to…" Naruto couldn't form the words he wanted. Itachi ground into his back and Naruto let out a gasp. "Sa-Sasuke…" Naruto gasped inaudibly.

Itachi ground against him again. "Pardon?" Itachi whispered as he nipped Naruto's ear.

"Sahh-ss-kee…" Naruto choked on his word when Itachi nipped as his neck. "Sasuke," Naruto said clearly."Sasuke he-"

"He," Itachi interrupted. "Is watching us from the bed, he wants to see how far you are willing to go."

"Go? Go where?" Itachi turned Naruto so that he now faced him. Naruto turned his attention to Sasuke and his eyes widened a fraction. Sasuke lied half-lidded on the bed looking at the two and lazily stroking himself. When he got no answer he asked again without changing his focus. "Itachi where am I go-" Sasuke tightened his grip and thrust once into his hand, dawning spread across Naruto's face. "No I can't." Naruto answered looking back to Itachi. "My boyfriend-"

"Isn't here." Itachi said huskily. "What he doesn't know won't hurt. Besides I'm clean, Sasuke's clean and I'm pretty sure you're clean too."

"But Kyuubi-"

"Still isn't here." Itachi kissed along Naruto's jaw. "I promise Sasuke will take good care of you."

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked unsure.

"Mmhmm." Itachi responded as he ran his fingers down Naruto's chest.

Naruto let out a shuddery breath when Itachi ran a finger along the towel that was lying dangerously low on his hips. "Why Sasuke?"

"Because he asked," Itachi lowered his face so that he and Naruto were only a few inches apart. "Because you're cute," Closer still until they were centimeters apart. "I trust you," A hairs breath away, Itachi's lips brushed his as he spoke. "And because I love him." Itachi closed the minute space between them.

Naruto's breath caught in his throat as Itachi kissed him. He hesitated before he nervously kissed back. _'Kyuubi is going to kill me.' _Naruto thought nervously. Itachi pulled back and Naruto opened eyes he never recalled closing.

"Stop thinking." Itachi whispered. He grabbed Naruto's hand and led him to the bed. Naruto stood nervously at the edge of the bed. Sasuke sat up and scooted over towards Naruto, he sat on his knees on the bed in front of Naruto.

Sasuke reached out and ran a pale creamy hand along Naruto's tan chest and stomach. He ran his hand through Naruto's now black hair. "It looks good."

"Th-thanks." Naruto looked away from Sasuke.

Sasuke gently turned his head back. "Look at me." Naruto turned his head back but never looked Sasuke in the eye. "I won't hurt you." Naruto looked up and Sasuke smirked. "You're a virgin aren't you?"

Naruto glared. "And if I am?"

"Nothing, it just explains a lot."

"Yeah well…" Naruto didn't know what to say.

"Can I kiss you?" Naruto faltered before nodding. Sasuke leaned in and kissed Naruto lips gently. He tilted his head and deepened the kiss. Sasuke nipped his lips in a request for entrance, Naruto granted him access. Sasuke quickly delved into Naruto's moist cavern. Sasuke laced his fingers into Naruto's still damp now dark hair and pulled him closer.

Naruto moaned into the kiss and gripped the shirt that Sasuke still wore. He pulled back to catch his breath before Sasuke crashed his lips against his again. Sasuke, unnoticed by Naruto, gently grabbed the front of the towel. Sasuke pulled back from Naruto before he pulled off the towel, Naruto blushed and covered himself with his hands.

Sasuke gently grabbed Naruto's hands. "Let me see." Sasuke gently removed Naruto's hands. "I want to see. Don't be embarrassed." Sasuke gently removed Naruto's hands. Naruto blushed and looked down. Sasuke took one of Naruto's hands and placed it on his straining length. "Touch me." Sasuke whispered. Naruto gently closed his hand around it.

"What am I supposed to do?" Naruto asked. "I've never…"

"Just do to me what you like. Or just follow my lead."

"Follow your le-ah!" Naruto gasped as Sasuke grabbed his half hard length. Naruto's knees went weak. Sasuke pulled Naruto onto the bed and straddled him, he slowly began to stroke Naruto who clumsily followed his lead.

Itachi watched as his brother coached Naruto through, what appeared to be, his first sexual encounter with someone other than himself. Itachi arched an eyebrow when Sasuke straddled Naruto and began to stroke him. Naruto let out a small moan and Sasuke smiled.

Sasuke leaned down to kiss Naruto who now reciprocated the kiss whole heartedly. Sasuke stuck his free hand out in request to Itachi. Itachi found the lube he was use earlier and poured some onto Sasuke's fingers. Naruto let out a moan groan when Sasuke tightened his grip and pumped his hand faster. Naruto pulled back from the kiss and took in ragged breaths.

"Sasuke…"Naruto panted. Naruto tightened his grip and pumped Sasuke quickly and rubbed his thumb along the head. Sasuke let out a groan and discreetly led his slick fingers to Naruto's entrance. Sasuke smiled and kissed Naruto to distract him from his fingers. Naruto tensed and tore his mouth away from Sasuke and tensed when he felt the finger nudge his entrance. His hands moved to Sasuke's chest to push him away. "I can't." he said quietly.

"I won't hurt you." Sasuke said quietly. Naruto turned his head away and pushed gently at Sasuke who didn't move. "Are you scared?" Naruto blushed but didn't answer. "Look at me." Sasuke looked Naruto in the eye. "I won't hurt you. If you want Itachi can do it." Naruto eyes widened and he quickly shook his head no. "Can I do it?" Naruto paused before he nodded hesitantly. Sasuke smiled. "You'll like it I promise."

Sasuke shifted his position on the bed so that his head was level with Naruto's erection. He grabbed it with his uncoated hand. He placed a slick finger at Naruto's entrance and rubbed around the entrance. "Relax. You'll like it." Naruto let out a shaky breath. Sasuke liked at Naruto's erection to distract him. He encased the head in his mouth and swirled his tongue around the head. He took as much as he could into his mouth and placed a finger into Naruto.

Naruto forced his muscles to relax when he felt the first finger enter. It wasn't bad it just felt weird, of course Sasuke blowing him might have a little bit to do with it. He became so engrossed with the feeling of Sasuke blowing him he forgot the finger that was slowly stretching him. Well he did until he felt two at his entrance. He tensed and sat up, Sasuke pulled up from his cock with an audible pop. "Relax or it'll hurt." Naruto let out a groan and flopped back on his bed and covered his face with his hands.

Itachi took pity on Naruto and crawled up to be next to him. He removed Naruto's hands from his face and saw that he had unshed tears in his eyes. Sasuke saw them too and was about to stop. "Keep going." Itachi ordered. Sasuke hesitated but did as he was told. Naruto let out a whine when he felt a second finger enter it was uncomfortable. Itachi leaned down and captured in a kiss which Naruto returned.

Naruto slowly adjusted to the two fingers and slowly began to roll his hips. Itachi pulled back from their heated kiss. "Three." Naruto looked confused until he felt three fingers wedged their way into his entrance. Naruto let out a hiss.

"It burns." Naruto whined. Itachi reached down and grabbed Naruto's softening cock and brought it back to full attention as he kissed Naruto. Naruto forced his muscles to relax in hopes of helping the burning sensation to disappear. Naruto let out a gasp into Itachi's mouth, arched, and gripped the sheets tightly when something deep inside him was hit sending a wave of pleasure through his entire body.

"Found it." Sasuke said with a smile. Naruto pulled away from the kiss panting and looked at a smiling Sasuke.

"Stop smiling, it's weird." Naruto panted. Sasuke glared before he hit the spot inside of Naruto again. Naruto arched and let out a strangled sound from the back of his throat.

"I don't think you're in a position to be making demands." Sasuke said with a smirk. He thrust his fingers a few more time rubbing against that spot before he withdrew his fingers earning an aggravated sound from Naruto. Sasuke rolled his eyes and took his the shirt he still wore. He grabbed the lube to coat his aching cock when it was snatched from his hands by Itachi.

Itachi smirked and poured the lube into his hand before he grabbed Sasuke's erection and began to pump him. Sasuke let out a hiss as Itachi coated his erection liberally with the lube. Sasuke screwed his eyes shut when Itachi tightened his grip and increased his speed. A long drawn out "Fuck." left Sasuke's lips as he panted. He threw his head back and thrust into his brother's hand. "Fuck, fuck, fuck. Shit! Itachi!" Sasuke was whimpering as Itachi continued his pace. "Stop, stop…I'm gonna come. Fuck stop!" Itachi chuckled and after two more pumps he stopped. Sasuke's muscles quivered he was so close to coming. Sasuke let out a shaky breath and had to calm himself.

Naruto watched as Itachi coated his lover. Naruto watch as Sasuke's eyes rolled before he screwed his eyes shut and panted. Naruto turned his head away feeling as if he was intruding on an intimate moment despite the fact that he lying open for Sasuke. "Look at me." Naruto turned back to Sasuke when he heard the gentle command that was becoming quite common. Naruto looked back at Sasuke and looked down at his erection before he turned away again.

"It's not going to fit." Naruto whispered still looking away.

Sasuke turned his head back. "Look at me. Yes it will and thank you for the inadvertent compliment." Naruto blushed and mumbled a low "Your welcome." before he looked away again. "Look-"

"At you, I know I know."Naruto mumbled before turning back.

"Then why do you keep looking away?"

"I'm scared." Said so lowly it almost wasn't heard.

"Don't be." Sasuke moved and grabbed himself to gently nudge against Naruto's entrance. "Relax." Sasuke whispered before he leaned down to capture Naruto in a kiss. He slowly pushed the head of his cock through the tight ring of muscle. Naruto let out a grunt of pain before screwing his eyes shut. Sasuke stopped after the head and gave Naruto a few moments to adjust. Sasuke began to slowly push the rest of the way.

He was about a quarter of the way when Naruto ripped his mouth away from the kiss. Small tears began to roll down his cheeks. "Stop." He whimpered and pushed against Sasuke's shoulders. "It hurts." Sasuke didn't stop. "Please Sasuke." Naruto choked.

"I'm sorry." Naruto didn't have time to ask what for before Sasuke slammed home. "I'm sorry." Sasuke whispered as he kissed the tears that spilled from Naruto's eyes. "I'm sorry."

"You bastard." Naruto said between tears. "You said you wouldn't hurt me." Naruto pushed against Sasuke's chest. "It fills like I split in half and it fucking burns. Take it out." Sasuke didn't move. "Take it out damn it!" Naruto pushed against Sasuke with more force but he still didn't move.

"Naruto do you remember what you felt when I fingered you?" Naruto glared at him before he nodded."I promise I can make you feel like that again if you just wait."

"Wait for what?"

"Itachi"

Naruto watched as Itachi removed his clothes, coated his cock with lube and positioned himself at Sasuke's entrance. He slowly pushed in and Sasuke let out a long throaty moan in appreciation. Itachi reached around Sasuke and grabbed Naruto's flaccid penis due to the pain. He used his still lube coated hand and began to work Naruto's erection back to its peak. Naruto gripped at Sasukes forearm as Itachi worked him over. Itachi definitely was good with his hands; Naruto was so distracted he hardly heard the whispered "Move." that came from Itachi's lips.

Naruto let out a groan when he felt Sasuke move inside him. It didn't anymore now he just felt full. Sasuke's thrusts where slow and shallow to allow him time to get used to the feeling. Naruto soon began to wiggle his hips in search of the spot that gave him the sensation from earlier. He let out a shocked gasp when Sasuke brushed against it sending a small ripple of pleasure throughout his body.

Once Sasuke realized he brushed against the spot he quickened his thrusts to send the sensation through Naruto more often. Sasuke was having a hard time controlling himself considering Itachi was behind him hitting his prostate with every deliciously slow thrust. Itachi was kissing and nipping the sensitive spot on his neck which he knew drove Sasuke crazy. Sasuke stopped moving in an attempt to make Itachi stop, which earned him the most erotic whine from Naruto.

"Don't stop." Naruto said as he thrust his hips against Sasuke. Naruto closed his eyes as the waves of pleasure washed over him. From Itachi stroking him in time with Sasuke and Sasuke hitting his prostate he knew that he wasn't going to last. "Fuck!" Naruto cursed sharply when Sasuke thrust sharply into his passage. Itachi had increased his speed which in turn caused Sasuke to increase as well to be able to keep up.

"Fuck Naruto. So fucking tight." Sasuke panted. "Open your eyes."

"Fuck." Naruto panted. "I can't."

Itachi tightened the grip he had on Naruto and slowed down his pumps. Naruto let out a whimper. "Look at him Naruto." Itachi said encouragingly.

"I can't…fuck I can't. Too much…too much." Naruto panted.

Sasuke let out a sigh, he shifted slightly before he gave three sharp thrusts. "Look. At. Me." He demanded after each thrust. Naruto dug his nails into Sasuke's forearm leaving angry red welts their wake. Naruto let out a whimper and with extreme effort and will power he managed to open his eyes half-way; revealing glazed baby blue eyes.

Naruto watched and listened as Itachi leaned down and began to whisper into Sasuke's ear. "Do you what you did? You have him all hot and panting for you. His eyes glazed with pleasure the way I leave you." Sasuke let out a low sound from the back of his throat. "He likes being filled with your cock, the same way you like filling him. Is he hot and tight? Does his muscles clench with every thrust like you? Does he beg like you?"

"Please Itachi." Sasuke whimpered.

"Please what?" Itachi asked licking the shell of his ear.

"Please make me come." Sasuke begged, eyes glazed.

"But what about Naruto?" Itachi asked as he thrust sharply; Sasuke was unable to answer, Itachi pulled out from his lover and lied next to them on the bed. "Make him come then I'll give you what you want." Sasuke nodded he grabbed Naruto's erection and began to pump him in time with his thrust. Itachi grabbed his hand and placed it back on Naruto's him. "No hands."

"Please Itachi. I need you inside me." Sasuke begged.

"And Naruto needs you inside him. Finish what you've started."

Naruto watched with half lidded the exchange between the lovers. His body shook with soft tremors; Sasuke never did stop thrusting into him he just slowed. He vaguely heard Itachi tell Sasuke to finish then was shocked when Sasuke changed their position. He now straddled Sasuke who held his hips in place a few inches above him. "Don't move," Sasuke ordered. "and don't close your eyes." Naruto nodded. Naruto used his knees to help Sasuke hold him in place before Sasuke began a brutal pace. Naruto let out a long continuous moan as Sasuke set such a rapid pace that he knew it was practically over. Naruto reached between his legs to stroke his self to completion when Itachi smacked his hand away.

"No hands."

Naruto let out a strangled whimper and began to thrust back against Sasuke in hopes of reaching his orgasm which seemed to be just out of his grasp. Naruto feel the feeling starting in the pit of his stomach and could feel it fast approaching. "Fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me." Fell like a mantra from Naruto's lips. "I'm coming. I'm coming. I'm coming!" With one final solid thrust Naruto came.

Naruto's body shook violently with the force of his orgasm and he whimpered as his eyes rolled into the back of his head as Itachi pumped his cock milking him and drawing out his orgasm. His body twitched and jerked with the spikes of pleasure pulled from his over sensitized cock. Naruto collapsed on top of Sasuke in a panting heap. Sasuke's body shook with the extreme urge to come but he held it at bay. His balls and cock ached he wanted to come so bad and Naruto's quivering passage didn't help matters. Itachi leaned in and kissed Naruto who returned the kiss lazily.

Naruto let out a moan when Sasuke pulled from him and he was lied down on the bed. "'m sticky." Naruto mumbled. Sasuke rolled his eyes and kissed Naruto gently before he crawled over to Itachi. He got on all fours in front of Itachi and positioned him at his entrance. Itachi slid into the tight warmth and began a steady pace. Naruto's eyes began to flutter as exhaustion began to take over. He let out a shocked gasp when his still overly sensitive cock was roughly jerked.

"Watch us." Itachi ordered. Naruto let out a groan but did as he was told. He watched as Itachi increased his pace and Sasuke's face was buried in the bed and he wrenched at the blankets. Sasuke mouth was open and he panted harshly for air. Naruto watched Sasuke's cock leak pre-come harshly begin denied and orgasm twice. The angry purple head looked ready to burst as Sasuke whimpered.

Itachi roughly fucked his brother and lover who loved every moment of it. Itachi relished in the whimpers and moaned he ripped from his partner's throat with every thrust. He loved the way he panted his named and grabbed at the sheets in an attempt to stay grounded. He loved the way his ass clenched around his cock. He loved his brother.

"'Tachi I can't…I'm coming. Fuck I'm coming." Sasuke's orgasm was a violent one. His face contorted in pleasure and he gripped at the sheets till they tore and his juices soaked the bed beneath him. He blacked for a moment before he came back to himself a useless heap on the bed. He let out a throaty moan as Itachi lasted a few more thrusts before he coated Sasukes insides with his seed. Itachi released Sasuke who fell the small distance onto the bed. Sasuke rolled onto his back and kissed Itachi lovingly.

"I love you." Sasuke murmured against Itachi's lips.

"I love you too." Itachi responded. They turned when they heard Naruto try to get up from the bed. "Where are you going?"

Naruto looked at Itachi nervously. "My bed, I'm tired." He answered quietly.

"Why?"

"I figured you'd want to be alone have a lovers moment." Naruto said nervously.

With some effort Sasuke pulled Naruto against him and wrapped his arms around him. "Stay."

"Sasuke-" Naruto started.

"Shut up. 'M tired too." Sasuke yawned.

"Sasukeeeee." Naruto whined. "I'm sticky!!!"

Itachi smacked his bare ass earning a yelp. " Shut up and sleep."

After a few mumbled comments Naruto soon found himself sound asleep nestled between Sasuke and Itachi.

*************

A few hours later Naruto found himself half awake in a shower with Sasuke getting cleaned before they went to go get their picture for their ID's. "Why do I have to go." Naruto grumbled. "'S not like I'm going with you." Sasuke faltered in the scrubbing of Naruto's back. Naruto's eyebrows furrowed and he turned to face Sasuke'. "Am I?"

"Actually Itachi is on his way to buy a third ticket."

A huge smile spread its way across Naruto's face. He instantly wrapped Sasuke in a hug and peppered kisses on his face. "Thank you! Thank You! Thank you!"

Sasuke was shocked at Naruto's excitement he expected him to be pissed but he was thoroughly shocked by the turn of events. Naruto captured his lips in a long kiss before he pulled back still smiling. Their moment was ruined by Itachi barging into the bathroom. The curtain was ripped open and the water quickly turned off and clothes were tossed at them.

"Get dressed he have to go."

The two stepped out of the shower and looked at Itachi curiously. "What happened?" Itachi asked as he pulled up his pants and buttoned them.

"The police are checking each room that stupid hair dresser from yesterday tipped them off."

The two quickly dressed and threw their stuff into their bags. They had just gotten their shoes on and were heading towards the door when there was a knock. They all looked at each other. "You two go hide I'll answer it." Naruto said as another knock came to the door. "Go." The two went and hid and Naruto went to the door.

Naruto cracked the door open. "How can I help you?"

"We're checking each room in search of these two." The officer raised up a picture of Sasuke and Itachi. "But according to our resources they've changed their appearance. May I ask who's all here?"

"Just me." Naruto said with a smile.

"Aren't you a little young to be in a hotel room alone?"

"Well my dad went to the store it's just me here for now."

"Do you mind if we look around?"

Naruto hesitated. "Uhh sure go ahead."

They came in began to look around the room. "You said your father left correct?"

"Yes why?"

"Car keys are still here."

"I never said he drove anywhere I just said he left." The cop gave Naruto a look before turning away.

"Why do you have three bags?"

"Me, my dad, and extra clothes just in case." Naruto said as he sat calmly on the bed. Naruto was slightly surprised at how easily the lies came out. The cops did a once over of the room and were about to leave when a thud came from the closet. Naruto acted as if he did hear anything.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"The sound from the closet."

"I didn't hear anything."

"What are you hiding?"

"I'm not hiding anything." Naruto said eyes narrowed.

"What's in the closet?"

"Towels, rags and extra sheets. Those cute little bottles of shampoo and conditioner, and soap." Naruto answered with a smile.

The cop narrowed his eyes and moved to check the closet. The cop jerked to door open and Naruto released a breath he didn't even realize he was holding. The cop turned back to Naruto before glaring he was about to say something when a call came through on his radio. The cop gave Naruto one last look before they left.

When Naruto was sure they were gone he called out to Sasuke and Itachi. He was surprised when the two came our of the closet the cop had just looked in. "How did you-?"

"Went into the ceiling tiles."Itachi stated simply, he grabbed the bags before grabbing Sasuke's hand. "Time to go."

*!*!*!**!*!*!*!*

**A/N:** Okay another one-shot down and out for the count. I didn't forget about my stories I just lost the chapters on my computer and have to find them and I absolutely REFUSE to type them over they are WAY too long for that. Hope You enjoyed Tell me what you think.


	14. Selfish Version 2

**A/N: **I got a request to do selfish over with a happier ending. So here's my attempt at that. Some parts had to be changed obviously while others were kept the same for the most part. Sorry for not posting anything in…I don't know how long but I'm not dead! ENJOY!

**Warnings: **Same as always with a hint of non-con

**Pairing:** Itachi/Naruto

**Selfish**

Naruto sat on the couch watching _Supernatural_ waiting for Itachi to get home from work, yet dreading it. They had argued before he had left for work and he would always keep it bottled up until he got home and took his anger out in one form or another. He looked down to the red headed 13 year old with his head in his lap. They had adopted him 7 years ago. He was a joy to have around a tad quiet, and when he did talk it was almost nonstop, very energetic but still a joy. Naruto nudged the boy to get him to wake up.

"Hm?"

"Go into your room." The boy shook his head no. "Do you want me to leave you on the couch then?" He shook his head no again. "Then get up Kyuubi." He shook his head no again.

Naruto let out a sigh. "Do you want to lie in bed with me?" Kyuubi nodded. "Don't you think you're getting to old for this?" He shook his head no and Naruto let out a low laugh. "Well get up and let's go." Kyuubi got up a tad grumpy and headed to Naruto's and Itachi's bedroom. Kyuubi flopped in the bed and was asleep almost instantly. Naruto lied down to watch TV. He flicked channels until he came across _Entertainment Tonight_ and decided to watch. Shockingly it had a clip from one of Itachi's interviews.

_"It's a well known fact that you're an openly bisexual actor. Is there a special woman or man in your life?"_

_"Honestly, I'm far too busy to be held back by a lover. So no I don't. I'm focusing on my career right now."_

_"Any plans on one in the future?"_

_"As of now? No."_

"_You appear pretty sure about that. Are you sure there will never be any…on set sudden attraction."_

_Itachi smirked. "I cannot assure you of that but I can assure you that as of now I am sole focused on the current task at hand."_

"_Which would be?"_

"_My future."_

Naruto shut off the TV. _'That stupid fucker, is he serious, no lover? I swear to god when he comes home...'_ Naruto didn't wait long before there was a car door being shut. He raced downstairs and opened the door before Itachi had even reached the porch.

"Are you done being pissie?" Naruto asked harshly.

"Yes, what is wrong with you now?" Itachi asked as he brushed by and into the kitchen.

"Let's see,' _Honestly, I'm far too busy to be held back by a lover' 'I'm focusing on my career right now.' _That might have a little bit to do with it."

Itachi let out a snort. "What was I supposed to say?" He walked to the cabinet to grab a glass and filled it with water.

"I don't know, maybe mention the fact that you do have a fiancé _AND _a kid? Or you could've at least said you were looking to have a relationship in the future."

Itachi slammed the glass he was drinking from down onto the counter causing Naruto to flinch slightly. "Will you just shut up my head is pounding. Why are you even acting like this? You know you are mine and mine alone so why are you being so paranoid and outrageous?"

"Because I don't know if you're only mine! You're always out filming something or the other, how the hell am I supposed to know you're not screwing some tramp on the side!"

Itachi quickly approached Naruto pining him against the door frame. "Don't you dare ever, EVER accuse me of being a whore, if you know what's good for you."

Naruto could smell the alcohol on Itachi's breath despite the water he had just drunk."I'm leaving."

"What?"

"I'm taking Kyuubi and we're leaving."

"You aren't going anywhere." Itachi stated simply.

"Yes we are we're going tonight and we will be back tomorrow morning. If you are still unsure as to what this is between us we're leaving for good." Naruto made to move off of the door frame but Itachi grabbed him by the neck and slammed him back against the door frame.

"Naruto you are not going anywhere." Itachi took his other hand and trailed down his chest to his sweat pants. "Not now, not ever." He undid the loose knot in the string that helped hold the pants up. "Not this life or the next." He placed his hand into the now to big pants and began to rub against the soft cock. "I own you." He placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "I own Kyuubi." He nipped gently at his earlobe. "And I'm never going to let you go." He grabbed almost harshly at Naruto cock.

A single tear ran down Naruto's cheek. "Get off of me you sick fuck. You're drunk."

"Be that as it may I am not letting you go." Itachi released Naruto's neck and cock to grab Naruto's hands and pin them against the wall. While Itachi was busy Naruto kneed him in the crotch. Yes it was a cheap shot but Naruto didn't care, he quickly ran to his bedroom and shut and locked the door. He looked to his bed to see Kyuubi looking wide eyed and lost. Naruto ran over to him and quickly pulled him from the bed.

"Get under the bed and no matter what happens do not make a sound and don't move." Kyuubi opened his mouth to say something. "Don't ask, just do it."

Kyuubi hesitated but nodded and got under the bed. Naruto fixed the blankets so that you couldn't see Kyuubi, it wasn't perfect there was a little over an inch space between the blanket and the floor but he was sure Itachi wouldn't notice Kyuubi. He heard Itachi pounding on the door. "Open this fucking door."

"Itachi you're drunk. Go into the living room and sleep it off I'm not opening this door." Naruto heard a soft chuckle then footsteps. He listened to hear which direction they were going. They sounded like they were going towards the master bathroom. Naruto eyes widened the bathroom door is connected to their bedroom, and there is no lock to keep him out of the bedroom. He ran to get the door but was to slow Itachi opened the door and walked in.

Naruto walked backwards into the bed room. "Itachi whatever it is you're thinking, don't do it."

"You mean fuck you raw and force you to enjoy every minute of it? Now why would I want to do something stupid like that?"

Naruto took a step back and tripped over his pants that had gotten to loose and had fallen around his ankles. Naruto's head hit the floor with a thud; Itachi kneeled over him with a smile. "Awww did that hurt?"

Naruto went to knee him but Itachi was ready for that move and backhanded him. "Don't you dare ever hit me in your life!" Naruto went to punch him but Itachi caught the fist and with his free hand punched Naruto. "I told you not to hit me." Naruto Accidently bit his tongue and spit the blood into Itachi's face. Itachi grabbed Naruto's hair and slammed his head against the floor. "Will you ever learn?"

"Fuck you."

"Aww but I fully plan on fucking you dear Naruto." Itachi said with a smirk.

Naruto started to struggle in Itachi's hold. Itachi let out a low laugh Itachi eventually got Naruto's two hands above his head. Naruto began to kick out in an attempt to hit Itachi. Itachi flipped him over onto his stomach and forced his hands behind his back. He pulled off his belt and used it tie Naruto's hands together.

"Naruto what's the matter any other time you would love being tied and helpless." Itachi said with mock concern. Naruto didn't answer. He was looking under the bed at Kyuubi who looked ready to jump out and help. He mouthed 'No' to Kyuubi who mouthed back 'Let me help you.' Naruto mouthed no back. Itachi leaned over to look Naruto in the face. "Do you hear me speaking to you? You really shouldn't ignore people when you're in this kind of situation."

Naruto didn't respond, Itachi let out a sigh. "If you insist on being stubborn, I guess this can't be helped." Itachi leaned over and bit harshly into Naruto's neck. He broke the skin slightly and Naruto had let out a slight whimper. Itachi chuckled and rubbed his hard cock against Naruto's boxer covered ass. "Do you want this?" Naruto didn't answer. Itachi yanked him onto his knees by his hair. "I said do you want this?" He whispered harshly into his ear.

"Rot in hell." Was Naruto's answer. Itachi tsked and shoved Naruto back onto the ground.

"That was the worst thing you could've possibly said Naruto."

Naruto heard the sound on pants being unbuttoned and a zipper being pulled down. He heard the rustle of clothes then he felt his boxers being ripped off. He instantly stiffened when he felt hands on his hips. "Don't tense up Naru-Chan, you know that only makes it worse. Naruto's ass was pulled into the air he had expected to feel a blunt head at his entrance but when he felt something warm and moist instead enter him he couldn't hold back the accidental moan.

His eyes began to water as he felt himself harden slightly. He felt one of Itachi's hand leave his waist and pump his shaft. He felt the warm tears cascading down onto the floor. He turned his head to see Kyuubi under the bed with his hand over his mouth and eyes glistening with unshed tears. Naruto shut his eyes and opened his mouth in a silent gasp when fingers entered him to help stretch him further.

It didn't take long for Itachi to find his prostate, he hit it harshly and repeatedly. Naruto was a mess on the floor he hated every minute of it but he couldn't help how his body reacted. He was so far gone by the time Itachi entered him he couldn't even hold back the tears and the moan. "I. Hate. You." Naruto choked out.

Itachi only thrust in and out of Naruto less than half a dozen times before Kyuubi couldn't take it anymore and scrambled from beneath the bed. "Kyuubi, no!"

Kyuubi didn't listen, he ran at Itachi full speed and tackled him to the ground. Itachi was forced from Naruto's body and flung back. There was a hard thud then it was silent. Naruto scooted so he could see. Kyuubi sat wide eyed and scared on an unconscious Itachi. He turned to Naruto. "I didn't mean t-I just wanted him to stop!"

"Untie me." Kyuubi did as Naruto told him to and backed away from Naruto and Itachi. Naruto checked Itachi for a pulse and for breathing. "He's fine just unconscious. Help me put him on the bed."

"But he just-"

"I know Kyuubi just…just help me okay?"

Kyuubi and Naruto managed to get Itachi onto the bed. Naruto went to the bathroom and grabbed a small cup of water and Advil. Kyuubi watched in confusion and anger as Naruto actually changed Itachi into a pair of more comfortable clothes. Once finished with his task Naruto grabbed himself some new clothes. "I'm going to take a shower. While I'm in there I need you to pack clothes about two weeks worth."

"Where are we going?"

"I don't know."

!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!

Itachi woke up the next morning with a killer headache. He sat up groggily and looked around to find that he was alone. He found a bottle of Advil and a note next to him on the bedside table.

_Itachi, _

_Last night you were…there are no words for how you acted. I understand that you were drunk but that does not excuse your actions. I know you are an angry drunk but you have never EVER hurt be or Kyuubi before and last night you did in a way you can't even possibly imagine. By the time you read this it'll be morning and Kyuubi and I will be long gone. I don't know how long we'll be gone but I know it will be a while. _

_I understand that you probably have no idea what you did and I guess it would be for the better if you don't remember. I want you to get help. I know you aren't an alcoholic But you have anger issues that need to be taken care of. I've already said I don't know when we will be back or if we will be back at all. I left the ring you gave me in the box on my side of the bed. You can either take it as a sign that I'll be back or that it's over._

_Love,_

_Naruto_

_P.S. Kyuubi is terrified of you, just thought you should know._

'_What the Hell did I do?'_

!&!&!&!&!&!&!&

Naruto and Kyuubi had been gone for four months now. He hadn't planned on being gone that long but he somehow found a job and a nice apartment and he and Kyuubi were doing well for themselves. It was 10 in the morning on a Saturday and he was making breakfast. "Kyuubi come eat!" he yelled out and didn't wait long for Kyuubi to bound happily into the kitchen. He sat at the island next to his father who turned on the TV in the living room for them to watch.

"…_nd magazines are still ablaze with the recent discovery. Itachi Uchiha was not as elusive and free as he lead people to believe. In a recent interview Itachi told all about his past relationship."_

The screen changed and a picture of Itachi sitting across from an interviewer fiddling with a charm on a necklace. _"I know we're supposed to discussing and promoting your latest movie you've been filming for a while now but I just have one question that is totally off topic. How's your love life?"_

_Itachi visibly tensed at the question before shifting in his seat and letting out an uncharacteristic sigh. "It was great…until I screwed up. We were together for years had a kid and were even engaged. Until I totally and royally fucked up everything, I made a total ass of myself and I've been miserable since."_

"_Is there anything that you would like to say to them incase they're watching?"_

_Itachi looked at the camera with total remorse and misery in his eyes. "I miss you. I miss you so much and I really want you to come back home both of you."_

The screen changed back the news reporter._ "The rest of the interview can be viewed on our site. In other news-"_

Naruto hopped from his seat and logged onto the site as fast as humanly possible. He loaded the interview and watched, after the question about his relationship the interview no longer was about the move but about his personal life. He could see the honest remorse in Itachi's eyes and voice. Kyuubi and moved next to him at some point and watched the interview as well. When the interview was over Naruto closed the window and turned to Kyuubi.

"Do you want to go back?" Kyuubi thought before giving a hesitant nod yes. "Go pack some clothes if anything goes wrong we leave. I promise."

!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&

Four months 2 weeks 3 days 16 hours and 32 minutes. That's how long Naruto and Kyuubi were gone and Itachi was miserable. He had stopped drinking period not even socially. He's in anger management classes and in kick boxing classes as a way to channel his anger. He picked up the habit of drinking coffee as a replacement to alcohol and as a result has been extremely jittery lately. He has picked up the nervous habit of playing with the chain around his neck which held the ring Naruto left behind. He was beginning to think Naruto wasn't coming back at all and it actually hurt to think that.

He let out a sigh before removing himself from the couch and began preparing dinner. As he layered the lasagna he heard his cell phone ring, he grabbed it from the living room before returning to the kitchen. "Yes?"

"_Itachi its Neji are you at home?"_

"Yes why?" Itachi place a last layer of cheese before placing it in the oven.

"_Great. Something is being dropped off at your house and I wanted to make sure you were there."_

"Whatever." Itachi hung up his phone before tossing it onto the counter. He grabbed the coffee from the pantry and turned on the coffee pot. He watched as the coffee began to fill the pot and as soon as he finished he poured himself a cup. As soon as he went to take a sip the doorbell rang and he spilled the hot contents on his shirt. "Fucking shit!" He put the half empty mug on the counter and grabbed a towel to try and get the stain out and went to answer the door. "Where do you want me to…sign?" He trailed off when he saw Naruto standing in his door way with an obviously nervous Kyuubi behind him. "Hi."

"Hi." Naruto answered back nervously shifting. "Can we come in?" Itachi moved to the side and allowed the two to enter. He shut the door and the trio stood awkwardly in the entrance way.

"I'm making Lasagna for dinner, if you wanted to stay." Itachi offered.

"Yeah that would be great." Naruto said with a smile. "Is there a place we can put our stuff?"

"Yeah you can put Kyuubi's in his room and yours in the guest room." Itachi's heart clenched.

Naruto grabbed Kyuubi's bag. "I'll be back." He said softly. "Talk to him." Kyuubi nodded hesitantly before Naruto left.

Itachi walked with Kyuubi to the living room who sat as far away as the couch would allow. Itachi reached a hand out to touch Kyuubi but placed it back in his lap when he saw Kyuubi flinch. They sat in silence before Kyuubi finally spoke. "Why did you hurt him?"

"I didn't mean to. I don't even know why I did it. I only remember bits of what happened."

"How could you do that?"

"I don't know."

"He loved you."

Itachi's heart broke. _'Loved' _as in not anymore. "I know."

"You're an idiot."

"I know."

"A rapist." The forced back tears could be heard in Kyuubi's voice

"I know."

"An asshole."

"I know."

"A bitch"

"I know."

"I hate you." Kyuubi began to cry.

"I know."

"And I missed you so much." Kyuubi launched himself at Itachi and cried into his shirt. "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you so much! How could you do that? We love you so much." Kyuubi cried so hard that it made Itachi want to cry.

"I'm sorry I'm so, so sorry."

"Please don't hurt him again I don't want to go away again. Please, please, please." If possible Kyuubi began to cry harder.

Itachi carded his fingers through Kyuubi's hair and apologized repeatedly. "Hey. You have to stop crying before you get sick."

"I don't care." Was Kyuubi's muffled reply.

Itachi pulled Kyuubi from his chest and wiped the tears from red rimmed green eyes. "I do care. Now take a deep breath and calm down." He smoothed Kyuubi's hair and smiled softly.

Naruto came down stairs and instantly got worried. "What did you do to him?"

"Nothing"

"Kyuubi?" Naruto asked nervously.

"I'm okay."

!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!

They ate dinner in a comfortable silence and sat on the couch and watched a movie. Kyuubi soon fell asleep and Itachi gently carded his fingers through the sleeping boy's hair.

Naruto looked over to Itachi. "You've changed."

"Yes I didn't want what happened to happen again when you came back."

"Did you know I was coming back?"

"No. I had just stopped entertaining the idea when you showed up at my door step."

"You aren't as bottled up anymore. You're actually showing affection instead of just buying something."

"Yeah. I have anger management classes now. In addition, I take kickboxing. I do not drink anymore; well I drink coffee a lot of coffee."

They sat in silence for a little while longer. "Do you regret what you did?"

"So much. Words cannot describe how I feel." Itachi said softly.

"You know if it happens again we're gone and we aren't coming back."

"I understand."

"Dad?"

Itachi looked down at the mostly sleep boy in his lap. "Hm?"

"I don't hate you."

"I know."

"I just really missed you."

"I missed you too."

!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&

Naruto and Kyuubi have been back for exactly 2 months and it was if they had never left. It was now Saturday night and Itachi and Naruto were home alone as Kyuubi had found a new girlfriend and they went to the movies. Naruto's head lied in Itachi's lap as the silently watched TV. When a commercial came on Naruto sat up and looked Itachi in the eyes.

"What?" Naruto did not answer just leaned closer and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "Naruto?" Naruto kissed him repeatedly until Itachi was kissing him back. Naruto pushed against Itachi to get him to lean back and lie on the couch. "What are you doing?"

"Just let me okay? Don't talk."

Itachi complied hesitantly and let Naruto continue with whatever he had planned. Itachi relished in the feel of Naruto's lips on his neck, ears, and lips. Naruto pushed Itachi's shirt up but never removed it. He kissed down his chest to his waist. He unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down along with his briefs to allow his penis to be free. He licked the half erect penis from base to tip before sucking until it was stiff.

Itachi left out a soft moan of protest when Naruto pulled away from his cock. Naruto dug into his pocket and pulled out a few packets of lube. He removed his pants and ripped open a packet; he coated his fingers and began to prepare himself. Itachi hissed at the sight of Naruto preparing himself for his lover. Naruto let out moans and soft whimpers as he teased himself in preparation of Itachi. Naruto tossed his head back as he fucked himself with his fingers. "Feels so fucking good." Naruto panted.

Naruto used all the will power he could muster to remove his fingers from his body and open another packet and coat Itachi. He straddled Itachi and guided him to his entrance. He was about to sink down onto the length when Itachi grabbed his hips and stilled him. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Despite Itachi hold, Naruto sunk down on the throbbing length. He hissed at the burn and pleasure of being finally being filled after months many months. Itachi let out a hiss and his eyes closed. "You're so fucking tight."

"Shut up." Naruto said before he slowly began to ride Itachi.

Itachi let out soft pants and moans and whispered words of encouragement. He reached for Naruto's dribbling penis but his hand was swatted away. "Don't touch." Naruto began to pick up his pace and Itachi began to meet him half way. Naruto tossed his head back and closed his eyes as Itachi fucked him. "So good." Naruto panted. "So fucking good!" Naruto panted harshly words making no sense spilling from his lips. Itachi took Naruto's non coherence as a chance to change positions and soon had Naruto on his back and pounding into him ruthlessly.

"Yes! Yes! Fuck yes!" Naruto was gone with pleasure. "Right there right there. Don't stop don't fucking stop." Itachi leaned down and captured Naruto in a sloppy kiss. "I'm gonna come fuck I'm gonna cum." Naruto shut his eyes tightly before his orgasm took him over violently. His body tensed all over before he yelled out one final "YES!" and came all over himself and Itachi.

Itachi only lasted a few more thrusts and came with a grunt inside of Naruto. Itachi pulled out of Naruto and collapse onto the floor next to the couch. The panted in an attempt to catch lost break before Naruto let out a breathless chuckle. "I missed you."

Itachi smirked. "I missed you too."

"I love you." Naruto said with a smile before closing his eyes.

"I love you too."

!&!&!&!&!&!&!

Kyuubi came home with a shit eating grin on his face. He walked into the living room, the smiled instantly faded, and a look of irritation took over as he saw Naruto sleep on the couch with cum on his shirt and on the couch and Itachi sleep on the floor. He threw the bag he was carrying on to the ground. "AWE COME ON! I SLEEP THERE!" He snapped angrily.

Naruto let out a groan. "Kyuubi we'll buy you a new couch. Let daddies sleep we had a very busy night."

"But that was _my _couch!"

"Don't be so selfish. We'll get you a new one." "You had _sex_ on my couch!"

"Yes we did." Itachi said from the floor."

"You didn't even ask me to use my couch!"

"We bought it."

"But it's _MY_ couch!"

"Kyuubi we'll buy you a new one tomorrow." Itachi mumbled. Kyuubi let out a sound between a growl and a whine before storming out of the room.

"You better!" He yelled back.

"You have a selfish child." Itachi said as he sat up.

"I wonder where he got it from." Naruto said with a smirk.

"I love you both and you are never leaving me again. I'll make sure of it." Itachi said with a smile.

!&&!&!&!&!&!&!&

The end! I hope you liked it!


	15. Only Death Can Keep Me From You Pt4

_**A/N: **_Okay so I have finally decided that there will be five parts to this. Meaning there is only one part left after this. On TONFA dragonfire04 enjoys this one-shot (that turned into a miniseries) so I have decided to give it a proper ending.

_**Warnings:**_ Seriously? Do I even have to bother? Uchiha-cest.

_**Pairings:**_ Sasu/Naru, Itachi/Naru, and Itachi/Sasu/Naru.

**Only Death Can Keep me From You Pt 4**

Naruto fiddled nervously in the back seat with his new ID and passport. How Itachi managed to get them so fast he does not know but he is not going to argue with him. Naruto asked Itachi why they were going to the airport furthest from their house and city Itachi just respond with "Because it's the furthest from our house and city". Naruto now realized that made perfect sense. That have been traveling for two weeks now simply because Itachi and Sasuke couldn't manage to keep it in their pants and having to take detours and stops because of the police tracking them. Nevertheless, at this rate they should be at the airport at some point late today or early tomorrow.

Naruto let out a low sigh as he looked at the entwined hands that rested on the armrest. Now that he agreed to go with them, there was no going back but the felt so out of place. Itachi and Sasuke shared something that couldn't even be put into words. He felt like he was an accessory that could only be worn in the bedroom, and only if Sasuke asked. It didn't help Itachi never did much more than kiss him or give him a hand job; not that he was complaining he just wanted more. Of course it didn't help he was absolutely terrified that Itachi wouldn't be as gentle as Sasuke was or that he'd be split in half with his giant penis.

Naruto let out another sigh before leaning against the window and falling asleep. He jumped up when he heard the sound of a car door slamming shut. He looked around to see they were at a rest stop. He stepped out of the car and looked around for Itachi and Sasuke (who he saw go into the bathroom), and a vending machine. Once he found one he dug in his pockets for change. He got a bag of Skittles and chips and a bottle of pop.

"Do you have to use the bathroom?" Naruto jumped and whirled around to find Itachi standing behind him. He shook his head no. "Then get back in the car you're wasting time." Naruto nodded and followed Itachi back to the car. He paid no attention to the fact that Sasuke was in the driver seat. He didn't do it often but Itachi did let him drive the car. He did however get nervous when Itachi slid into the backseat with him. Naruto sat nervously as Sasuke pulled out and back onto the highway.

After a few moments of silence and pent up nervousness Naruto snapped. "Whatever I did I'm sorry."

Itachi arched an eyebrow. "Is there something I should know?"

Naruto shook his head. "No, is there something I should know?" Naruto asked back nervously.

Itachi chuckled. "Do I make you nervous?" Naruto nodded. Itachi ran a hand down Naruto's chest and rested on his flaccid penis where he rubbed softly. "Do you find me attractive?" Naruto swallowed thickly before nodding jerkily. "Do I make you hard?" Naruto once again nodded. "Do you trust me?" Naruto licked his suddenly dry lips before looking Itachi in the eyes and nodding. "If I do all these things to you and you trust me, why do I find it extremely difficult to have my way with you?" Naruto opened his mouth to respond but nothing came out. "Well?"

"Maybe if you stopped fondling him he could answer." Sasuke said smartly from the front seat.

"Stay up front and drive the car." He turned his attention back to Naruto.

Naruto let out a shaky breath he didn't even realize he was holding. He looked at Itachi then at his lips then the hand still rubbing his now hardening penis then back to Itachi's lips. Naruto didn't know what to do; if it were Sasuke, he'd totally be game. However, the fact that it was Itachi made him freeze. Yes, Itachi has given him hand jobs, yes, Itachi has kissed him but it was always as a distraction from Sasukes entry into him.

Itachi could see the obvious loss and confusion in Naruto's eyes. He leaned forward slightly and was pleased that Naruto didn't move or flinch. He heard Naruto's breath hitch slightly as he moved to close the distance between them and sealed Naruto's lips with his own. It seemed to be what Naruto needed because as soon as Itachi's lips touched his own he returned the kiss hungrily.

Naruto moaned as Itachi's tongue snaked its way into his mouth. He laced his fingers into Itachi's shortened hair and pulled him closer. Naruto nipped at Itachi's bottom lip before letting out a surprised gasp. He thrust his hips into the hand that somehow managed to unbutton, unzip, and enter his pants. Naruto could feel Itachi smirk against his lips as he whimpered as Itachi tightened his hand and tugged. Naruto's head lolled back against the seat and Itachi attacked his neck.

Naruto was turning into putty in Itachi's hands. Itachi relished in the sounds he could rip from Naruto. He kissed up Naruto's neck along his jaw and to his ear. He nibbled gently and blew into his ear before whispering into it.

"Naruto." Naruto let out a moan and arched into the hand. Itachi slowed his hand and Naruto let out a moan of protest. "Naruto." Itachi licked the shell of Naruto's ear making him shiver. "Tell me what you want."

Naruto's body shivered as the puffs of air cooled the saliva on his ear. "I-I don't know."

Itachi kissed from his ear to his neck. "Start small."

Naruto's hands moved to Itachi's shoulders. "Shirts."

"Hm?" Itachi asked still nibbling on his neck.

"Off."

Itachi pulled back from Naruto long enough to pull Naruto's shirt off followed quickly by his own. He tossed the shirts into the front passenger seat for safekeeping. He gave Naruto a look that said _"Now what?"_ he didn't wait long for an answer.

"Pants. Off." With minor difficulty, Itachi lied along the back seats with Naruto above him. He tugged off Naruto's pants and purposely tossed them at the back of Sasuke's head.

"Hey! I'm driving!"

Itachi ignored Sasuke's outburst. "Naruto I never took you for the commando type."

"I'm not. Some jerk rushed me out of the shower this morning."

"Well we'll just have to thank said jerk when we get a chance won't we?" Naruto nodded in agreement. "But right now I have something else in mind." Itachi reached into the pocket that was on the back of the seat and pulled out a box the Naruto eyed suspiciously.

Naruto snatched the box. "K-Y® yours + mine®?" Naruto looked at Itachi shocked. "Whoa. Pause. Wait. Time out." Naruto sat up (which now meant he was straddling Itachi). "3 things are wrong here. One, don't you think that's just a little to intimate? Two, how do you know it's even going to feel the same? It is meant for a man and a woman, which brings me to three. I'm. Not. A. Girl!"

Itachi took the box back and opened it. He pulled Naruto back down, smashing their lips together. Naruto let out sound between a moan and a groan as Itachi ground his still pant covered erection against his unclothed one. Naruto pulled back slightly from the kiss. "I thought I asked you to take your pants off?" Naruto whispered against his lips, Itachi chuckled before stealing another kiss.

Naruto vaguely heard the sound of something popping open but paid it no real attention. He rubbed his erection against Itachi's in an attempt to get him to take off the pants. He let out a yelp when Itachi suddenly sat up and forced Naruto onto his back. Naruto looked up into Itachi's smoldering eyes, eyes such a deep brown they looked black. He was about to complain when a lube covered hand grabbed his shaft. "Ah!" Naruto let out a moan as Itachi slowly jerked him off. Naruto let out long moan. "Mmmm…ah SHIT! Fuck!" Naruto flailed his arms in hopes of grabbing something to ground himself. The lube had warmed and Itachi tightened his hand.

One hand on the window above him and the other holding tightly to Itachi's shoulder all Naruto could do was moan and whimper. "Please. Oh god Itachi please!" Naruto wasn't exactly sure what he was asking for but he kept begging. Itachi picked up his pace and Naruto bucked into his hand. Naruto's nails dug into Itachi's shoulder and his eyes rolled. "I'm gonna come." Naruto's breath hitched as he felt his orgasm build. "Oh god. Yes…yes… yes…NO!" Naruto snapped when Itachi pulled back leaving him on the brink. He whimpered pitifully and let out a groan. "Please! You can't just stop!"

Itachi gave Naruto a look before moving himself to be able to reach into the seat pocket and pulled out a cock ring. Naruto tried to sit up but Itachi pushed him back down. "No please don't." Naruto tried to push Itachi's hands away but Itachi just smacked them away. "Nononononono please!" Naruto gave one final attempt to remove Itachi's hands but failed. Naruto gave Itachi defeated look and pouted.

Sasuke rolled his eyes from the front seat. "Naruto trust me it's not as bad as you think."

"Says the one who's driving the car." Naruto pushed against Itachi's chest in an attempt to stop him from kissing him but Itachi just moved to his neck instead. Naruto let out a soft moan as Itachi grabbed him and continued his ministrations. Naruto moaned and begged for Itachi to take off the ring but he refused.

Itachi sat up, grabbed the other bottle, popped it open, and applied some to his fingers. He nudged Naruto's leg and Naruto lifted it to rest on his shoulder. Itachi kissed Naruto and circled his entrance before finally dipping inside. Naruto let out a moan then flinched as he felt the cooling sensation. He was not too sure if he liked it but then Itachi pressed against his prostate and he didn't care. He let out a deep moan when Itachi added a second finger and pressed more forcefully against his prostate. He pulled back from the kiss and hissed as Itachi added a third finger. He still was used to having more than two in, but was slowly getting used to it.

Itachi grabbed his aching cock with his free hand somehow managing not to fall. Itachi moved to Naruto's neck where he sucked and bit down drawing a surprised gasp from his current lover's lips. Naruto's eyes flew open and his hands instinctively moved to Itachi's shoulders in an attempt to push him away when he felt a fourth finger nudge his entrance. "Itachi?" He whimpered pitifully.

Itachi kissed from Naruto's neck to his lips. "I'm bigger than my brother. Sorry." Itachi pressed against Naruto's prostate earning loud "Oh god!" which he chuckled at. He wasn't too sure which comment it was for but didn't mind. He thrust his fingers in and out of Naruto until he begged for release once again. He pulled his fingers from Naruto's quivering entrance, sat up, and motioned for Naruto to do the same. Itachi pushed his pants and boxer-briefs down and off, shifted until he was in the middle, and pulled Naruto onto his lap. He grabbed the blue bottle, coated his leaking prick, and let out a soft moan when he felt it warm.

"Put your hands on the headrests and lean forward a little." Naruto did as instructed and Itachi positioned himself at Naruto's entrance. "Now sit back slowly but don't let go of the head rest." Naruto slowly sat back and let out a groan as he felt Itachi sink into his body. "Breathe. Relax." Naruto let out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding and forced his tense muscles to relax. Naruto let out a moan of pain and pleasure and placed his forehead against Sasuke's headrest.

"He's so fucking thick." He whispered to Sasuke panting. "So big."

"I know." Sasuke said with a chuckle.

Naruto let out a soft moan when he felt a tingly sensation on his prostate that turned into a gasp of surprise when he felt Itachi pull out and push back in.

"Do you really have to moan in my ear?" Sasuke said in agitation. Knowing the result Itachi thrust balls deep.

Naruto let out a deep moan and held tighter to the headrest. "I'm sorry." He said breathlessly, Itachi thrust again. "AH! Mmmm sorry." Naruto squeezed his eyes tightly shut.

"I must not be doing this right if you're still talking." Itachi moved Naruto into the space between the seats (_**A/N:**_ _You know the space between the two from seats, where the armrest is and sometimes the gearshift. I know some cars don't have it but this one does__)._

Sasuke gave Itachi a look through the review mirror, which was thoroughly ignored then, glanced down at a panting Naruto. Sasuke was actually glad the gearshift was part of the steering wheel and the emergency break was small.

Naruto reached out blindly for something to hold onto when Itachi began moving. He grabbed onto fabric and instantly recognized it as Sasukes pants. His other hand found the dashboard and used what little movement he could make to push back into Itachi. Between the sensation of the lube and Itachi hitting his prostate Naruto was on brink of an orgasm that was denied by a stupid cock ring.

Itachi began maddening pace. He could tell by the way Naruto was gripping at Sasuke's pants that he was so close to an orgasm yet was denied by a simple piece of leather.

"Itachi please! I can't! I need to come!" Naruto pleaded. Itachi grabbed his dribbling cock and stroked it until hurt. "Please!"

"Tell me what you need." Itachi said hotly from the back, sweat coating his body in a light sheen.

"I need to come so fucking bad. I can't think I can't even breathe." Naruto said pitifully.

Itachi slowed his thrusts earning a pitiful whimper. "Try again."

Naruto let out another whimper. "I need you to fuck me till I come! Please it hurts!"

Itachi slowed to a lazy stroke. "Wrong again."

Tears of frustration mixed with the over powering need to come began to spill from his eyes. "Itachi come on you made him cry." Sasuke said stroking Naruto's hair with one hand and driving with the other.

"I don't care. Tell me _*Thrust*_ what you_*Thrust*_ need! _*Thrust**Thrust*_"

"FUCK! I need you! I need you and Sasuke!" Itachi rewarded him by slightly speeding up his thrusts. "I need you to fuck me." Itachi slowed. "I need you to love me!" Naruto chocked out over a moan. Itachi gave a brutal thrust against his prostate. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's pants with such force they tore.

Naruto couldn't breathe he couldn't see it was too much. Despite the fact he had on a cock ring he felt his orgasm hit him. "_FUUUCCCKKK!_" Naruto's orgasm hit him, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't think. He saw black.

Naruto let out a groan and opened his eyes. He blink a few times to clear his vision and looked around, he was in a hotel room in a bed. He sat up and looked around he was alone. _'When did I get here?'_ He stood up and took the sheet he was covered in with him. He walked past a mirror and saw red marks littered his neck. _'When did that happen?' _An image of him and Itachi in the back seat flashed in his mind. A blush stained his cheeks. _'Oh. Yeah. Right.'_ Naruto jumped and whirled around when he heard the door open and Sasuke and Itachi walked in.

He fidgeted nervously with the sheet he held around his waist. "Umm…hi." Naruto watched as Itachi flopped on the couch and turned on the TV and Sasuke moved to place the bag he was carrying onto the table. "Umm…where are we?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto before pulling out the food containers. "A hotel about 10 minutes from the airport." Naruto nodded and looked at the food they brought Chili cheese dogs and chili cheese fries not the healthiest but definitely tasty.

Naruto could tell that something was different; he pulled the sheet tighter around his waist and looked down. "I'm sorry." He looked up to see Sasuke and Itachi giving him full attention. "For what I said in the car. I'll umm stay here when you guys leave in the morning and you can have the bed I'll sleep on the couch." Itachi turned off the TV and Sasuke took a few steps toward Naruto who took a few steps back. "Or I could leave now," Naruto looked down. "If I had some clothes." Sasuke continued his advance and soon Itachi followed Sasuke.

Naruto continues to back up and feels his legs knock against the bed. "I'm sorry I said it!" He said quickly as he fell back on the bed. "Sasuke really I'm sorry." Naruto scooted back on the bed until he was pressed against the headboard. "I take it back. I didn't mean it!" Naruto began to panic when Sasuke and Itachi crawled on the bed blocking any possible escape route.

"You can't take it back you already said it." Sasuke said with no emotion.

Naruto pulled his knees up to his chest. "I'm sorry!"

"Sorry isn't going to make it go away." Itachi stated curtly.

"I know I just-"

"Stop talking." Naruto snapped his jaw shut at Sasuke's command. "Here's what's going to happen." Naruto swallowed thickly and nodded his head in understanding. "First you're gonna stop talking, Second you're going to sit there quietly." Naruto pulled up the sheet to free his feet. "Itachi and I have done some thinking and we believe it'd be best to keep things the way they are." Naruto's heart sank. "You're young and probably suffering from Stockholm Syndrome; which isn't too surprising considering this…_thing_ we have between the three of us."

Naruto felt tears burning in his eyes but refused to let them fall. "I love my brother and noting is going to change that, not even you." Naruto wasn't sure if Itachi meant for those words to hurt or not but they did. "Even if we ignored what you said in the car, though it is partially my fault, we knew this would happen and a decision would have to be made."

"Which is why," Sasuke spoke up. "we've decided to have you join us."

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "I thought I already was."

"No. Well yes, but not that way. We mean _join _us."

Naruto sat in silence for a few moments before it clicked. "Oh." After a few more moments, it finally registered. "_Oh!_" A shit eating grin spread across his face. He tackled Sasuke to the bed and peppered him with kisses with whispered _thank you_s in between. He moved to Itachi, who he straddled, albeit awkwardly due to the sheet, and kissed him on the mouth. He didn't wait long for Itachi to dominate the kiss. When he pulled back for air he rested his forehead against Itachi's and whispered thank you.

"I know a better way for you to say thank you."

Naruto's yes widened when Itachi tried to remove the sheet. Naruto tried to remove himself from Itachi's lap. "Sasuke! Get your boyfriend!"

"Sorry but he's your boyfriend now too. You get him." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"No Itachi! No! Hey don't touch that! HEY!"

_**A/N:**_ Only one part left. Time for everything to unfold last part will probably be _very _long. PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
